Black Storm Wolf of Ryozanpaku
by yurei king
Summary: A visit from an certain elder causes a change in events that leads Naruto down the path of a martial artist. Follow him as he walks this path and rises to become, the Black Storm Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, second preview chapter is here. Tell me what you all think and hope you like it.**

At the great gates of Konohagakure, two chunin guards could be seen preparing to close the gate. There were no distinguishing features of these chunin, there were the type that were easily forgotten. The figure walking toward the gate, however, was not so easily forgotten.

The figure's features were hidden in shadow, only the shape of his body was visible. He towered over them, a true giant who, even under the robes he wore it was obvious that his body rippled with muscle.

"Excuse me," he said, drawing the attention of the guards. "Would it be alright for me to enter before you close the gates?"

"Do you have any identification," one of the guards asked, to which the man held out a small book they recognized as a traveler's visa. These were commonly owned by traveling warriors, most often bounty hunters or merchants that had learned a fighting style to protect themselves on the long roads of the Elemental Continent.

The picture in the book was of an aged man with long blond hair and a beard. His face was gentle but it had the stern look of man who had seen many battles.

"What's your business in Konoha mister...Furinji?" the chunin asked, handing back the visa.

The man took his little book and slipped it into his pocket. "I'm restocking on my supplies and visiting an old friend before returning back to my home."

"May we ask who you're visiting?"

"His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, we fought together for a time during the Third Great Shinobi World War."

"You fought with Hokage-sama in the Great War?" The chunin gasped, this man must have been either incredibly strong or incredibly lucky to have survived that war."

"Indeed, Hiruzen-san was quite skilled in using that staff of his. Well, may I enter the village?"

Both chunin glanced at each other uncertainly, before one turned and waved a hand. In a burst of smoke and leaves a shinobi clad in a skin-tight black body suit with gray armor. On his face he wore a mask with the likeness of a weasel painted on its porcelain surface.

"If you please, Furinji-san," the masked shinobi said. "I will escort you to see Hokage-sama."

"I appreciate your help," the man said, following the shinobi, who had turned to walk down the main road toward the Hokage Mansion. They walked in a comfortable silence, the giant newcomer preferring to observe the village while the shinobi remained on guard. The man may appear to be old, but it was obvious by his body he kept himself well trained and was quite light on his feet, almost graceful.

He was considering asking the man a question when a commotion was heard somewhere to the left. The Anbu turned his gaze to the noise, his gut clenching in worry. That was the direction of the festival, which could only mean one thing, the hunt was on.

"Oh, it sounds like something is going on over there," the man identified only as Furinji said. "Shouldn't you be investigating it?"

"My duty is to escort you to see Hokage-sama, I must not differ from that responsibility no matter how badly I want to."

The old man's brow furrowed. "Well, I do believe I'm feeling a little peckish," he said, starting to walk down a nearby street towards the noise. "Perhaps you could...escort me to a place where I might locate some sort of food?"

"If it's food you require," the Anbu said as he quickly fell in step with the giant. "I know of a fine establishment that serves a delicious barbeque selection."

Furinji chuckled. "I'm guessing you won't be telling me your name."

"I'm afraid not, while I wear this mask my identity must be protected."

The man nodded, idly stroking his beard as they walked. "Well, I see no reason not to give my name since you no doubt heard my last name. I am Hayato Furinji, wandering martial artist."

Weasel was about to respond, but was distracted when a sudden roar of a large mob came from a nearby alley. "Oh no," he whispered, jumping to a nearby rooftop and looking down to see a sight that would forever be burned into his memory as the most cruel act that could ever be comitted.

The mob was beating on a small boy of only five years of age. His blond hair was matted with blood and his shirt had been ripped to shreds to reveal a torso covered in bleeding cuts. All the while he cried, pleading with them to leave him alone, only to be hit even harder.

The shinobi was filled with a raging bloodlust and moved to grab the handle of the tanto protruding from behind his right shoulder, only to feel a strong grip settle on his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder to find Hayato standing there, lips curled in a vicious snarl that made his blood run cold.

"Go report this to Hiruzen," he growled as he released his hold on the young man's wrist while he stepped toward the edge of the roof. "I'll handle these youths myself."

In the blink of an eye the man was off the roof and in the middle of the mob. In seconds bodies were flying all over as the behemoth grabbed them and hurled them like the Anbu would a shuriken. When a few shinobi tried to attack in retaliation, all he did was glare at them and they fell unconscious at his feet.

In no time at all the man stood alone among a heap of unconscious bodies, groaning in pain. Only the boy was left, huddling in a corner of the alley as the monster moved toward him. "P-please...d-don't hurt m-me," he pleaded in a soft voice, so terrified it was hard to breath.

The man's aura of malice faded away instantly and he returned to being a kind old man. "It's alright," he said, kneeling next to the child and pulling a spare cloak from the bag on his shoulder. He wrapped the boy in it and lifted him from the ground, cradling him gently in his massive arms. "I'm here to help you."

The boy drew the cloak tightly around him and huddled against Hayato's chest. He kept him there until the child fell asleep before speaking again. "Is this how your village treats children, Hiruzen-san?"

From the rooftop dropped an old man dressed in robes of white and red. Anger clearly twisted his features into a disgusted grimace. "I see you haven't lost your touch old friend," he commented, eyeing the chaos wrought by the man in front of him. "I must thank you for saving him. I had believed he was safe in the orphanage. Apparently I was misinformed."

"Who is he, that he should bring such hate upon his head."

Hiruzen looked around, eyeing the surrounding buildings with a cold glare. "Not here my Hayato-san. We must return to my office, we will be safe from curious eyes and ears there."

Hayato turned to face the Sandaime Hokage, the boy still in his arms. "What of the child?"

"Bring him along as well. I'll explain when we arrive." Hayato nodded and followed his friend over the rooftops and through the office window at the top of the Hokage Mansion. Hiruzen took a seat at a large desk and motioned for Hayato to take one of the seats across from him. While the old man complied, the kage placed his hand on a seal that had been carved into the wood of his desk and pulsed his chakra, casting a glowing barrier over the room.

"Nobody can here us or see us with that activated," he told the old warrior still holding the boy he considered a surrogate grandson. "This will take a long time to explain my friend. I must ask that you wait until I have finished to ask any questions."

When Hayato gave his word he'd be silent, Hiruzen began to tell the man about the past five years. The attack of the Kyuubi and the sacrifice made by his successor in sealing the beast into his own child, Naruto Uzumaki. This same boy was now cradled in Hayato's arms, already healed from the brutal beating he had suffered only hours before.

He told the traveler of how he had lost so much of his original power to the political loopholes created by the scheming civilian council, hungry for power and never satisfied with what they have. By the time he had finished the usually cheerful old warrior was somber as he stared at the boy he held.

"This boy has suffered much Hiruzen," he said. "How do you plan to protect him?"

"He'll be old enough to join the academy soon, I can have him trained to protect himself."

"You just told me the council is meddling in affairs they have no business with. What makes you think they haven't sunk their claws into the academy as well?"

The two men sat in silence as they watched the boy slumbering peacefully. Hayato found himself wondering about his own granddaughter, Miu. How would she have turned out if she were left in this predicament and he had not known. The old man felt an old battle lust crawl through him at the thought of what he would do if anyone dared to harm his precious little girl. That was when he felt a stroke of brilliance.

"What if I took him to my dojo?" he asked, shocking his old friend.

"T-that place where only the greatest gather? The place where the residents are feared throughout the world as the fiercest warriors to ever learn martial arts? That dojo?"

Hayato nodded, eyes aglow with a firm determination. "I will never allow a child to suffer like this if I have any say in it. And now I have a chance to save a child from a gruesome fate such as this one. Allow me to take him and teach him."

Hiruzen frowned, deep in thought. He trusted this man with his own life and knew him to be kind and caring, if a tad bit eccentric to the point of insanity at times. The only problem was the location of the dojo itself.

"It's too far," he said. "Naruto must be close to Konohagakure. This village is the home of his father and he was left the responsibility to protect it."

"If we must I can convince them to move," Hayato countered. "They will understand when I tell them the child's story."

"You can't be in the village though," Hiruzen mumbled. "It would only make things worse if it was discovered he was getting stronger. But where could you go that would be secluded enough to train the boy without being hindered?"

"Uzushiogakure." Hiruzen's eyes snapped up to Hayato's face as he continued to speak. "I will have the masters of Ryozanpaku move to Uzushiogakure. We will be out of the way and can raise the boy in seclusion to keep him safe."

Hiruzen pondered the proposition for a few minutes before nodding. "How long will it take you to get back to the dojo and have them gather at the ruins?"

"One week," Hayato stood and placed the boy on a couch Hiruzen had often slept on whenever he had to stay late to catch up on his paperwork. "Bring the boy to the ruins in exactly one week. We will meet you there."

The Hokage nodded and rose from his chair to shake hands with his old ally. "I will bring some supplies to get you started. Don't worry about building anything, I have an Anbu with a very useful skill. He will be able to construct a compound for you, all that is required are the plans."

"We will bring only what is necessary for our training and our clothing," Hayato said and placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I must go now. Remember, one week."

Hayato jumped from the top floor and began to run. He became a blur in seconds and with a single leap he cleared the gate, running along a path to reach the home of his dojo, the Land of Iron.

Hiruzen watched his friend until he vanished into the night, and then he released the seal and pulsed his chakra in three quick bursts, a silent signal to a certain squad of four Anbu operatives. In burst of chakra four figures clad in the uniform of the black operations division appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage.

"Inu, Weasel, Neko, Snake," he addressed them, his kind grandfather nature replaced with a cold commander respected even by the Tsuchikage himself for his ferocity on the battlefield. "You have four days to complete the mission I am about to give you. You are to tell no individuals outside of anyone I instruct you to of this mission. Is that understood?"

"Hai." The four answered in unison, working in complete synchronization even when not in combat.

"Good. Neko, you are to go to the shinobi library. Take anything regarding Fuinjutsu, chakra control, stealth and trap building. Find the basic guides all the way up to master editions and seal them into a scroll marked with the symbol of Konoha. Return to me as soon as it's done."

The Anbu with long purple hair and a generous figure outlined by her skin-tight armor nodded and vanished via shunshin.

"Weasel, you are to go to the market place. There you will buy enough provisions to feed an army. Fill at least five sealing scrolls to the limits of their capacity if not more. Have the bills for the provisions sent to the tower, I will handle that." Weasel nodded and disappeared via the same jutsu as his partner.

"Inu, use your summons to track down Tenzo. Tell him to report to my office immediately. After that, I want you to purchase durable clothing that will fit Naruto-kun as he grows. Like Weasel, you will send the bill here."

"Snake...every member of that mob from earlier has been detained. I am having them transported to the Torture and Interrogation Division as we speak. Find Ibiki and have him meet you there. The both of you will bring me any information on who instigated the event." Snake nodded and was about to leave but Hiruzen had one last thing to say. "And Snake," here he smiled a cruel smile the woman had not seen on her leader's face in quite some time. "Have fun."

Hidden under her mask, the Anbu's lips curled into a sinister smile filled with bloodlust. Those words were a sign Hiruzen had instructed her to always listen for. When she had first joined T&I he had told her only one thing. There was a limit to how much pain you are allowed to inflict, the only one to lift that restriction is the Hokage himself. "Have fun" was her trigger phrase, if she was ever told that it meant only one thing. "Send those bastards to hell screaming for the Shinigami and Yami to save them from the monster they faced in their last moments."

She left the office in a blaze of chakra and chaos. She was now twice as eager to meet up with Ibiki at their office. Today was certainly looking up for the young lady.

**With Ibiki:**

The scared jonin head of the T&I was sitting at his desk, drinking his evening tea when a sudden urge filled him with joy and he began to chuckle. This chuckle rose in volume until it turned into a bellowing laugh, echoing through the halls.

Every seasoned Anbu in the building felt a cold shiver run down their spine. They had rarely ever heard that laugh from their superior and it could only mean one thing. Some one had awoken the true demon of Konohagakure.

**Back to the Mansion:**

Hiruzen watched as the young child of his successor slept peacefully on the sofa. His meeting with Hayato had awakened a part of the old man he had thought was long dead. Before he was known as the **Shinobi no Kami** the old man was known by another. **Iron Staff,** a monster on the battlefield who left pure chaos in his wake. He had been known to only kill when he had no other choice, but he left legions of enemy shinobi shivering in terror at the mere mention of his name.

That warrior had stirred tonight when he saw the mob that had attacked the boy. It wasn't until he had spoken with the man he had fought side by side with during the war that he returned to how he had been once before. The man who even Danzo would admit was his superior in every was had returned to Konohagakure after a long rest and it was time to clean house.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt both Weasel and Neko return, each with their scrolls in hand. The veteran of two wars pulled out a large scroll and unfurled it, covering his desktop with it. Next he opened a drawer and pulled out a brush and inkpot. With practiced movements he dipped the tip of the brush into the ink and began to write on the paper.

With smooth, controlled strokes he crafted a series of seals before the eyes of his bodyguards. When he finished he took the study material from Neko and sealed into the the first section marked with the word "Shinobi." Next he took the provisions from Weasel and sealed them into a seal labeled "Gift."

Tenzo arrived moments later with Inu beside him. The scroll of clothes was sealed with the label of "Clothing for Training."

"Alright," he said as he rolled up the scroll. "Since you all decided to finish so quickly I can give you some extra instructions. I want everyone here to pack a weeks worth of supplies and be ready to leave with me in four days. It will take an additional three days to reach our destination after that. Be ready to move at dawn. That is all."

The Anbu departed their leader's office, bound for their respective lodgings to prepare for their newest mission. Hiruzen himself watched as the sun began to peek over the horizon. A new day was dawning, and new beginning for Naruto.

A knock on the door to his office drew his attention away from his personal thoughts. Who could possibly desire an audience with him now? Curious he called for whoever was at the door to come in and was met by the sight of his niece, Kaname Sarutobi.

The girl had dark skin and dark brown hair. Her piercing blue eyes met the old man's black ones before her attention was drawn to a shifting Naruto. She eyed him curiously before addressing her relative. "Grandfather, who's that?"

"That, my dear grand-niece, is a dear friend of mine named Naruto Uzumaki," Hiruzen said, moving to hug the girl while guiding her over to the couch. "Just wait one moment and I'll wake him up." With small smirk the man made a few handsigns and gathered a low amount of chakra in his mouth. The result was a small glob of water shooting from his mouth and landing square on the slumbering child's face.

Naruto bolted from the couch and was half-way across the room before he realized where was, and heard his jiji roaring with laughter while some random girl was giggling at his antics. "You are _so_ going to pay for that gramps," he growled, wiping the water from his face while glaring at the duo.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I just couldn't resist," the old man laughed again. "You should have seen your face."

Naruto just grumbled before looking at the girl standing there giggling at him. "Who's that?"

"Ah, where are my manners. Naruto-kun, this is my niece Kaname Sarutobi, more like grand-niece but I prefer niece."

"Hi," the blond waved to the girl, who waved back.

"Well, I'm afraid I must get back to work. Why don't you two spend the day together? Keep each other out of trouble."

"Trouble, when have I ever been trouble gramps?" Naruto demanded.

"Since the day you could talk," was the nonchalant answer as the man sat down and began his daily battle with his paperwork.

"Whatever gramps, come on Kaname-chan, let's go eat some ramen," Naruto grabbed the young girls hand and led her out the door, waving quickly to the man she simply called grandfather before closing the door and following her blond friend. Hiruzen chuckled as he continued his work.

"Dolphin. Keep them safe," he said to the apparently empty room. Only a small pulse of chakra was the sign of the hidden Anbu operative obeying his orders. The Sandaime continued to work for a few more minutes, before temptation overwhelmed him and he drew out the crystal ball for his **Tomegane no Jutsu** and searched the village to find them in a training ground devouring a few bowls of ramen.

He watched as they talked and ate, and couldn't help but laugh when he saw Naruto lunge at the young Sarutobi and began to tickle her mercilessly. He spotted Dolphin in a tree nearby, chuckling as he watched the two innocent children playing by themselves.

Satisfied that they were safe, the kage canceled his technique and returned the ball to its drawer. He spent the next few minutes considering the future of the two children he considered to be his own grandchildren. He knew Naruto would grow strong with the masters of Ryozanpaku, but what of Kaname? What could he do for her?

Suddenly his gaze fell on a picture hanging on his office wall. It was him, Hayato and his wife, Biwako. She had been the one to convince them to take the picture together to celebrate the end of the great war. Hayato's torso was bare, exposing his powerful muscles while his wife leaned against him, a serene smile on her face. Hiruzen himself was in his signature armor with Enma in his staff form leaning against his left side.

The elder shinobi thought long over his choices. Asuma had left to join the Twelve Shinobi Guardians and his eldest son had long since made it clear he had no intention of learning the ways of the staff. In his late years the legendary **Iron Staff **was saddened to realize he had never passed on his own martial art.

_'Well, I'm just going to have to change that,' _he thought to himself as he stood from his desk and moved closer to the picture, raising a hand to touch the image of his late wife's face. Oh how he longed to have her in his arms again, she had been the one to keep him anchored while immersed within the chaos of the war. _'What would you think if you could see me Biwako? Would you be proud of your Monkey? Or would you be ashamed like I am every day I look in the mirror?'_

Hiruzen felt his resolve strengthen. He was not dead yet, he _will _pass on the teachings of the Iron Staff to his niece and he will train her to become a warrior that will be able to stand side-by-side with the legend he knew the masters' teachings would create in Naruto.

_'The older generation must teach the new one after all,' _he thought to himself before pulling out a small scroll and began to write. If everything worked out as he planned, those two could make a perfect team.

**Timeskip: **

"Naruto-kun, it's time to go," Hiruzen called to the young blond sill hugging is grand-niece. "I already promised to let her use my summons to write to you so let's get going already."

_'Kami those two have been inseparable since they met,' _he grumbled in his head as the two children finally detached and he grabbed his surrogate by the back of his collar, nodded a farewell to Kaname and then took off into the forest, bound for Uzushiogakure and Naruto's new life.

_'I hope you're ready for this Naruto-kun,' _he said as the trees passed by him in a blur. _'Because will be the biggest change of your entire life.'_

**AND CUT!**

**Alright then, second preview chapter for one of my fics. Next will be Half-Ghost Kitsune then The Four Ride Again, I hope anyway, depends on if I have time and inspiration. Hope you all like the chapter, special thanks goes to my good friend Kamen Rider Arashi who helped me set the stage for all of my stories, guy is a big help for hammering out ideas and coming up with a working storyline.**

**See y'all next time, yurei king signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'll update Half-Ghost Kitsune but I'm having a little difficulty writing the chapter and I had this and Black Storm Wolf already written so I decided to go ahead and update them. I have not abandoned my other work, I'm just having a little difficulty getting the right words to come together, I will update them soon.**

The morning fog covered the waters of the gulf. Amidst this milky white shroud of vapor, only a shadow of the vast island within could be seen by the seven passengers of a small boat bound for that very island.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and leader of the small party of travelers, sat at the bow of the small boat. His eyes scanned across the water in front of him, searching for a sign of any possible hazards ahead of him. He was well aware of the maelstroms riddling the waters around this island. They were one of the reasons this island had once been the home of Konoha's greatest greatest allies, Uzushiogakure.

Hiruzen felt sorrow grip his heart at the memory of when he had heard what had happened to the homeland of both Mito and Kushina. Two past kunoichi of the land that had come to Konohagakure, one to marry the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the other to marry Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and father to Naruto Uzumaki.

The old man turned his gaze to the boat, where Naruto himself was playing a game of shogi with the Inu-masked Anbu, and losing terribly. He couldn't resist a chuckle when he saw the boy's face as he tried to concentrate and see what moves he could make.

"Hokage-sama," Hiruzen turned to see Tenzo addressing him from his place at the rudder. "Shall I create a port so we may dock?"

"Yes Tenzo. If I know Hayato like I believe I do, the masters of Ryozanpaku are already here and waiting for us. It would be best not to keep them waiting."

Tenzo nodded and raised his hands to form the seals of his jutsu. Hiruzen felt a pulse of chakra pass through the boat and into the water below. Wooden pillars grew from right next to the boat and all the way down to the shore. When they reached a certain height, square bars of wood sprouted from their sides and wove together into form a solid platform. In mere moments, Tenzo had created a decent sized pier to dock the boat.

Not wasting any time, Neko jumped up, rope in hand, and tied the boat to the pier. Glancing up she noticed Inu holding the scroll of supplies the Hokage had made them gather. He tossed the scroll and she reached out to catch it, only for an arm clad in a green sleeve and red gauntlet to shoot past her right ear and pluck it from the air.

Startled, the young woman spun to see the same man who had saved Naruto from the mob of civilians, smiling cheerfully while holding the scroll. "Well hello there," he said while offering the scroll to her. "Welcome to Uzushiogakure. I trust your trip was uneventful for the most part."

"We met with very little trouble Hayato-san," Hiruzen said, tactfully ignoring the amused snort from Snake.

The legendary fighter turned his gaze to the young woman currently hugging the living bundle of energy known as Naruto to her chest. "So this is young Uzumaki-san," he said kneeling down until his own face was level with the boy's. The man held out a hand and introduced himself to the five-year old child. "Pleased to meet you Naruto-san, I am Hayato Furinji. How are you?"

Naruto laughed and shook the offered hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you! Gramps said you were strong. Can you teach me some cool jutsu?"

Hayato laughed at the eager gleam in the boy's eyes. It was refreshing to know the treatment he had received at the hands of those foolish civilians hadn't affected him as much as he had feared.

"I'm afraid ninjutsu isn't my specialty," he said, deflating the boy's excited mood. "My friends and I have never really had much use for any form of ninjutsu or genjutsu. Instead we focused our training on an area usually only taken to a certain level by members of the shinobi groups. Taijutsu."

"Could you teach me some of that then?" None in the group could resist the urge to chuckle at the excited look in the blond child's eyes.

"Perhaps we should get settled in first Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said stepping forward and ruffling his hair. "Hayato-san, if you would please lead the way?"

The old master nodded and began to walk toward the forest lining the ocean. The shinobi fell in behind him before he disappeared into the trees. They walked in silence, save for the occasional question from Naruto, for several minutes until they came to an old path that wove between the trees. Hayato turned onto the path and followed it until it lead him to a clearing.

At the far end of the clearing stood an old stone gate Hiruzen assumed would most likely have been the front gate of Uzu when the village was still standing. Within the clearing stood six large tents. The first was the same color as their guides kimono and had a small fire burning in front of it cooking three fish impaled on sticks and propped over the flames. Next to it stood a brown tent with a pile of broken sake bottles and an iron beam covered in what looked like fist-shaped indents.

Next was a tent of blue fabric that was well kept and organized. In front of it stood a half carved statue of a monk with his hands in front of him, appearing to be trying to grab something.

Next to the blue tent was a plain white one. Scattered all around this one was a series of wooden logs planted into the ground. Shuriken, kunai and several various other sharp, pointy objects had been left sticking from the rough wood.

Next was a rather disheveled yellow tent. Several small animals were gathered around this tent, crawling in and out of the opening without a care in the world. Although the training poles snapped in half all around the tent did leave the newcomers slightly on edge.

Finally there was a dark green tent. Unknown to the rest of the party, Hiruzen and Inu felt a slight calling to them coming from this last tent. They were struck with an almost irresistible urge to pull out their autographed copies of Icha Icha Paradise and begin to read. Fortunately, for them and their precious books, the two managed to quell their desire and moved on.

"The others are exploring the island," Hayato explained. "They will return shortly so we can simply wait here to meet them. Would you care to have some fish while we wait?"

The group agreed and took a seat around the fire while Hayato placed more fish out to cook. Soon they were enjoying a simple meal and sharing stories of past exploits. Mostly it was Hiruzen and Hayato who talked of the several times they had fought together during the Great War while the Anbu and young Naruto listened in awe. Even for shinobi, the things they described were beyond anything a normal man might have been able to believe.

Hayato was just starting to explain what had happened when he had come upon two squadrons of jonin from Iwagakure when a loud shout interrupted him. "Hey old man! I found a few more of those scrolls you and Akisame were so interested in."

They group turned to see a man walking toward them from through the gate at the edge of the clearing. The man was tall and had darkly tanned skin. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps over a bare chest, blue jeans secured with a brown belt and black pointed boots. Around his wrists he had tied bandages, most likely for extra wrist support and to wipe off sweat. His eggplant-colored hair was cut short and slicked back save for a single strand hanging over his face.

In one hand he carried a small bag, a larger one was hanging from a rope from his back. In the other he held a small piece of rope that was looped around neck of a large white jug marked with the kanji for 'sake'.

"Ah Shio, excellent timing," Hayato called, waving the man over. "Leave them next to Akisame's tent. We can have a look at them later, for now come meet our guests."

The man did as the old man asked and walked over to greet them. "So, these the ones you told us about? Where's this brat that's so special you actually offered to train him?"

Hiruzen made to introduce himself but was cut off by an indignant shout. "Hey! Who you callin a brat Muscles?" Naruto had jumped up from Neko's lap and was pointing at Shio with an angry glare.

Shio just laughed at the kid's antics. "You got spunk kid," he said, placing a hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffling his hair. "That's good."

"Everyone, this is Shio Sakaki," Hayato said. "He is one of the masters staying at Ryozanpaku."

"Wait, Shio Sakaki," all eyes turned to Inu. "By any chance are you the 100th Dan Karate Master?"

"Yeah why? You itchin for a fight?"

Inu hastily brought his hands up in the universal sign of panic. "No, that wasn't it at all! My friend Gai is always talking about how the only one he ever faced in taijutsu and lost to was the 100th Dan Karate Master and he keeps ranting about how he wants a rematch against you. He's kept challenging me to fight so he can train up and take you on again."

Shio started laugh. "You mean that spandex-wearing guy with the huge eyebrows? That had to be the funnest fight I ever had! He sure made me work for that victory."

"So these are the people from Konohagakure you were so eager to meet here," a voice said from behind the group. They turned to see a man of short stature standing there, smiling kindly. He was dressed in a green top that reached his feet and was cut up the sides to his waist and black kung-fu style pants with black slip-on shoes. From underneath a hat protruded brown hair and a long, pointed-out chinese mustache.

"Hey Kensei," Shio called. "Welcome back, where you been?"

"I was exploring and mapping the island like the Elder requested. I happened to find a few natural hotsprings and old buildings. I've just finished my part of the map so I decided to return." Kensei held out a scroll to Hayato who traded it for a freshly cooked salmon.

"It's good to know I wasn't the only one being productive while we were waiting," another voice said as a new person joined the group. The man was dressed in a loose fitting blue and white hakama and his dark brown hair was slightly rumpled, almost as if he had been sleeping recently. His pale colored eyes moved over the group, almost like he was analyzing them while and idle hand stroked the neatly trimmed mustache on his upper lip. His movements were calm and simple as he plucked a fish from its spot by the fire and sat down next to Hiruzen.

"Tell me Sakaki, what did you do?" he questioned the karate master before taking a bite of his meal.

"Hey! Don't lump me together with that airhead Apachai. I was exploring the ruins and found a few of those scrolls you were so hyped up on getting and this is the thanks I get Akisame," Sakaki growled, pointing at the blue tent with the statue and the bag sitting next to its opening.

Akisame opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to deliver a retort, but was interrupted by a loud crash as one of the trees at the edge of the clearing was knocked over by a massive tiger. The Anbu leaped up, ready to draw their swords, only for the the masters to stop them.

"There's no need to worry," Akisame said, now standing with a hand on Weasel's shoulder. "The tiger is no threat."

"HEY! Guess what, Apachai found new kitty! We can keep her right?" The shinobi looked up to see a large man sitting on top of the tiger's back. The man was dressed in a yellow tank top, red shorts and had bandages tied around his hands and feet and a mongkol around his silver hair.

"Apachai!" Sakaki yelled. "Stop freakin' out our guests."

"It's quite alright," Hiruzen said. "The animal seems to be perfectly docile so theirs no need to worry."

"Stop worrying so much Shio," Hayato said as he gulped down yet another fish. "Besides, you should be used to Apachai's actions by now."

Sakaki grumbled and was about to sit down when Naruto made his presence known once again. "AWSOME!" The little boy took off like a rocket and climbed up the tiger's front leg until he was sitting in front of Apachai. "It's so high and this cat is so warm! Can we keep her gramps? Please?" This act caused both Hiruzen and Hayato to erupt into fits of laughter while the others simply watched, the Anbu still apprehensive around the beast and the masters calmly eating their food while watching.

When Hayato finally managed to stop laughing, he placed his fish down and stroked his beard while watching the group talking. "Well then, I guess everyone is here, right Shigure?"

At the Elder's words a young girl dropped from the trees, a girl about the same age as Naruto at her side. The elder girl had raven colored hair tied up in ponytail and was dressed in a pink short kimono with mesh armor underneath and black stockings. Her expression seemed to be one of disinterest but she still kept her eye constantly scanning over the group.

The younger girl had bright blond hair and blue eyes and seemed to radiate a cheerful aura. She was dressed in a pink sweater over a purple skintight jumpsuit. "Hey grandfather," she called, running up and hugging the large man. "I'm back!"

"So you are my dear, and how was your day with Shigure?" Hayato asked, placing a hand on the young girl's head and gently petting her hair.

"It was fun! We saw a lot of animals and she let me play in the old buildings too."

"I'm glad to here that Miu-chan and you can tell me all about it later. For now, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" he asked the group. Hiruzen nodded and stood up, catching the groups attention.

"That seems like a good idea Hayato-san. I'll go first. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure and I'm very pleased to meet you all. To my right is Inu, followed by Snake and Neko and on left are Tenzo and Weasel and of course up there on top of the tiger is Naruto Uzumaki, a boy I cherish as if he were my own grandson and for whom I have traveled out here to bring to you."

Hayato nodded. "I guess it's my turn. Well, I am Hayato Furinji. With me are Shio Sakaki, Akisame Koetsuji, Kensei Ma, Shigure Kousaka and there on the tiger is Apachai Hopachai. Lastly there is my granddaughter Miu. I have explained our circumstances to them and they have agreed to help me raise the boy, should he prove receptive of our lifestyles."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to Tenzo. "I believe we should start with your lodgings. Now, judging from the amount of people who will be staying here...I'd say you need a two-story house with a connected dojo. The house will need a separate room for each of the masters, Miu and Naruto plus at least two restrooms, a living room and a kitchen."

Tenzo nodded and rose to his feet. "I will have to ask that everyone gather their things and go stand by the gate. I will need a lot of room to work."

Hiruzen and the shinobi nodded and ran for the gate, the Masters were a little behind, slightly confused by the Anbu's words. Once they were out of the clearing, Tenzo swiftly made a series of handsigns. When he reached the last sign, he flared his chakra and slammed both palms into the ground. **"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu!" **

Wooden pillars erupted from the earth all around the kneeling Anbu, forming the very structure the Sandaime had described. The masters couldn't hide their impressed expressions while Hiruzen himself felt a hint of nostalgia. To see a jutsu his sensei had once used when they had traveled together with him, his brother and his teammates, it made him think of when times had been peaceful and when he didn't carry feel like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

He shook off those thoughts and walked up to place a hand on Tenzo's shoulder. "Well done," he said to the panting shinobi. A boat, a pier and a house took a large chunk out of his chakra reserves. "Go back with the others, my turn is here."

Tenzo nodded and walked over to join the spectators. Once he was clear, Hiruzen began to form his own series of handsigns. When his hands slammed into the earth, it was with the shout of **"D****oton: Doryuheki!"**

At his call the very ground rose up and formed a high wall of pure chakra-infused rock and earth surrounding the newly created compound. A single opening in the wall would serve as a gate, other than that the wall was completely solid.

"This is our gift to you," he said as Weasel also presented the scroll of supplies to the elder. "This compound and that scroll are our way of expressing our gratitude for helping Naruto-kun."

Hayato took the scroll and handed it to Akisame before offering a hand to his old friend. "We are glad to help. When do you wish for the boy to return to the village?"

"I will have made quite a few changes by the time he is ready to return," Hiruzen said, shaking the Elder's hand. "One of them will be the graduation age for genin in the Academy. The class of his age group will graduate on the year of their sixteenth birthday. I've included some subjects I plan on adding to the curriculum, please be sure to train him in these as well."

Hayato nodded but then his kind smile changed to a serious frown. "You do realize we will e teaching him the path of Katsujinken? If he is raised not to kill, how do you expect him to serve as a shinobi?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "My friend, I have seen you incapacitate entire battalions of adversaries without taking a single life. Your tendency to let them live spread both terrible fear and grudging respect among your enemies. I was only feared. My hands are stained with the blood of many enemies. For that I am feared, but their respect for me is born from that fear while for you it is from true inspiration by your mercy. I know that he can become great without needing to take the life of another, and that is why have entrusted his care to you and your fellow masters."

"Then be prepared to welcome back a young man strong in mind, body and soul. When he is finished, he will be a true warrior in the ways of martial arts."

"That is all I ask for my good friend," the kage said, releasing Hayato's hand and turning to see Naruto fast asleep while leaning against the side of an equally asleep tiger. "Good luck my boy," he whispered and knelt down to place a small scroll in the child's lap. Standing up, Hiruzen faced his guards. "It's time to leave."

The Anbu silently nodded and fell in around their leader in a diamond formation and the group departed from the clearing. The trek back to the pier was done in complete silence as they returned to the boat, untied it from the post and set off for home. Only then did Hiruzen allow the tears welling up in his eyes to flow freely down his face. His Anbu remained respectfully silent on the journey home, allowing their Hokage to vent his emotions while still maintaining some dignity.

Back with the masters of Ryozanpaku, everyone had separated and went about their chosen pastimes. Sakaki was pounding away at his metal practice post, Shigure was perched on the peak of the roof feeding her pet mouse Touchimaru, and Apachai had decided to stay with his new pet tiger, Meo while Miu had joined Naruto in sleeping next to the tiger's warm belly.

Hayato, Kensei and Akisame, however, had gathered in the living room of their new home and were studying the scrolls that had been discovered in the ruins of the land they now called home.

"Most of these appear to be records of the village's history," Kensei said, rolling up yet another finished scroll and placing it on the pile to his right. "There are a few among them with jutsu and the like, mostly based on the **suiton** style. But I am quite curious about that large scroll Sakaki brought back."

Akisame, who had been reading the very scroll his fellow master was referring to, looked to find both martial artists staring at him. "It's a contract with a summoning clan," he answered, returning his pale eyes to the parchment. "Quite a unique clan that I have never had the fortune of encountering, the Wolf Clan."

"Interesting," Hayato said, stroking his beard idly while thinking. "I remember sparing with one of the members of the Uzumaki royal family. He had a rather large wolf fighting alongside him but I simply assumed it was a style similar to that of the Inuzuka clan that lives in Konohagakure."

"It could be possible that only members of the royal family would be allowed to sign the contract," Kensei mused, cupping his chin in thought. "It would explain why they remain unknown as the royal family rarely entered into combat. A trump card perhaps? Although, if Naruto-kun is the only remaining male Uzumaki, would that not make him heir to the throne?"

"I believe it does," Akisame said. "Although, since he is the last male it is possible that the council in Konoha will seek to place the boy under the Clan Restoration Act."

Kensei giggled as a hint of pink colored his cheeks. "No doubt of _that _conversation going over well," he said. "If that boy ends up catching the eye of my daughter I would be worried for any other girl who eyes him."

Hayato chuckled. "Indeed. It should prove interesting but that conversation is one we will have to have at a much later date. For now we must focus on Naruto's training."

"He can't do anything serious like us yet," Akisame said. "It could cause serious irreparable damage to his body if we start off like that. I suggest we spend the first year focusing solely on the boy's endurance, strength and flexibility. Start off slightly light and increase the intensity after he has had time to adapt to it. This will build him up until he will be ready to begin training in our techniques."

Hayato was silent for several minutes as the duo watched the others. Just when Akisame was beginning to consider asking what was on his mind the Elder spoke. "Make sure to have Shigure help train him in stealth and trap making. Maybe some basic throwing weapons training as well. The boy is supposed to become a shinobi as well as a martial artist so it will be necessary to have him master those arts as well."

The two masters nodded and Hayato decided it was time to call it a night. "I'm going to retire for now. You two do as you please."

The meeting officially over, the three masters went about their own business before turning in for some rest. Kensei had made his way to the roof where he pulled out a little orange book and began to read, disturbing the teenage Shigure who had just finished feeding her mouse and was staring at him while he blushed and giggled. Akisame went to his own room and began to carve another statue from a large block of stone. The Elder had decided to simply sit in his room, drinking a last cup of tea as he considered what the future would hold.

All three went to bed that evening with only one thing on their minds. Naruto's training to become a true martial arts master.

**And Cut!**

**Alright, another one down. Special thanks to Kamen Rider Arashi again, without whom my stories would suck. By the way, if you haven't already, look up his story The Bijuu Armors, sweet stuff.**

**Also, I'm going to be bringing in other members of Ragnarok and the Kenichi universe. But I have one thing I want to put into a poll. **

**Naruto will face Ryuto aka Odin, but should I have him die after the battle and Tanimoto aka Hermit, take his place?**

**If he lives, I'm considering making Ryuto an ally to Naruto, possibly helping him to bring back Uzushiogakure. This is what I'm putting to poll on my profile. Should Ryuto, First Fist of Ragnarok, live?**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ HERE NEW POLE UP FOR MIU!**

** I'm going to be putting a pole up since it's hard to decide where I want Miu to be so I'm leaving it up to the voters. Should Miu be in the harem? Vote please.**

**Here comes the next chapter. Many thanks to Kamen Rider and various readers who have either voted, suggested and commented on my work. Y'all are awesome.**

**On with the chapter:**

"Listen closely Naruto," Akisame addressed his disciple. The Jujitsu master and the boy stood across -from each other inside the dojo of Ryozanpaku. "Three weeks have passed since the Hokage brought you to us. In that time we have trained your strength and stamina. We haven't worked on any shinobi tactics or chakra work because we needed to build your body to withstand our style of training."

Naruto nodded. Their training had been pretty brutal, but he was a lot stronger because of it.

"Well," the master continued. "I believe you're ready to begin your shinobi training. Now, Shigure will be the one to help you with the more...elusive aspects of the shinobi world. I will be helping you with the basics, like accessing and controlling your chakra."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked.

Akisame stroked his mustache as he contemplated the easiest way to answer. "Normally, an instructor would have the student meditate in order to access their chakra. The problem with our situation is that, unlike most children your age, you have a massive pool of chakra that is at least as large as an average chunin. Large chakra reserves in a child can affect your ability to calm your mind and meditate. So we'll need to use an alternate method. ATTACK ME!"

"What?"

"You can't meditate in the usual way. Your chakra levels make it literally impossible to calm your mind. So, instead of calming your mind, I want you to try and strike at me. I won't attack, I promise. I will only block and redirect your movements. The goal is not to hit me, but to fall into a constant pattern of movement. When you start acting on instinct instead of directed planning you should start to feel your chakra pools activating."

Naruto swallowed nervously. He had watched the masters sparing before. He knew just how powerful they were and he was not very comfortable with the thought of attacking one of them. "Y-you promise not to attack me?"

Akisame nodded and Naruto sighed. The blond shifted his stance, pulling his right foot back slightly and keeping his thighs close together, raising his fists to chest level. For a moment they paused, and then Naruto charged, fist extended. The punch met the master's palm, deflected harmlessly to the side.

"You have to do better than that Naruto," Akisame said, once again deflecting another strike with ease.

The next half-hour was filled with endless fighting, Naruto covered in sweat as he tried again and again to hit the man that had organized most of his training. Meanwhile, Akisame observed his disciple closely. They had been working for quite a while and yet, instead of labored breathing the boy was beginning to fall into a pattern. His eyes were focusing in and out of concentration. His lips curled into a slight smile as he observed Naruto's actions. _'It's starting to work,' _he thought to himself. _'It won't be much longer now.'_

Within Naruto's own mind, things were different. He was beginning to feel a steady pace sink into his movements. With each moment that passed he began to feel calm, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. There was a calm blanket falling over his mind, wait...he could feel something other than his heartbeat. Energy, moving through his body like a powerful current.

"_You can feel it can't you,"_ Akisame's voice seemed to echo around the boy. _"You can feel the power in your body. It's boiling to the surface with an intensity that demands it be set free! Cling to that feeling Naruto! That is your power, draw it the the surface, let it erupt!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Energy, pure energy erupted from the boy like an eruption from a volcano. Like a tsunami the energy swept across the dojo with the fury of a storm. Akisame raised a hand to block the light coming from his disciple. Soon the bright glow was gone and all that was left was the occasional light gust of breeze that ruffled the sleeves of his white karate gi. "Well done Naruto," Akisame said. "You've awoken your chakra."

"That little punk really is a maelstrom," Sakaki said, taking a drink from his bottle.

Hayato chuckled. "The name suits him quite well, don't you think?"

Kensei smiled as he turned yet another page in his ero-magazine. "A true storm incarnate. With power like that and the training we'll be putting him through, he'll become a living force of chaos."

All the while, Akisame kept his eyes on the young boy in front of him. "Now that you've unlocked it, are you ready to begin learning how to control it?"

Naruto grinned and returned to his original stance. "Bring it on!"

**Timeskip: Three months later (January):**

"Ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one-hundred."

"Alright, you've finished your morning exercises," Kensei told his student, who had currently just finished his vertical push-ups. "Be sure to give your present to Miu. Her and the Elder are leaving after breakfast so you better be sure to say goodbye before it's too late."

Naruto nodded and turned to make his way toward the main house, the Kempo master watching him over the top of his ever-present ero-magazine. The boy had grown much during his four months of training with the masters of Ryozanpaku. Kensei and Akisame both worked diligently to bring his already impressive stamina to god-like levels and they had taught him a few basic techniques, like the stepping method, Kouho and Haiho, and a basic redirection techniques to avoid being punched.

With a hearty diet packed with nutrients and a physical training schedule that would leave some grown men quaking in their boots, Naruto was well on his way to becoming a powerful warrior.

With Shigure guiding him in basic stealth and making traps, the boy had taken to the lessons like a fish to water. Everyday you could find the young teenager and five-year-old slipping through the ruins of the lost city of Uzugakure, avoiding each other's traps while seeking to ensnare their opponent.

Stealth, strength, speed and well-practiced chakra control. Kensei began to wonder just how powerful their disciple would become in the coming years.

While Kensei was off in his thoughts, Naruto had taken a shower and left his room upstairs to find most of the masters along with Miu waiting for him at the table. He was dressed simply in the pants of a karate gi with a towel hanging around his neck, his wet hair hung around his face in a wild bunch of golden spikes.

"Ah, Naruto," Hayato greeted the young boy with a smile and wave. "We were just beginning to wonder where you were. I see you finished your morning exercises in time for breakfast."

Naruto returned the wave with one of his own before sitting down next to Miu and picking up a pair of chopsticks. The simple meal of fish and rice was quickly devoured and the others were dismissed to attend to their own time-wasting hobbies until it was time for the final farewells.

For most of the masters, training was the usual method of passing time. For young Naruto and Miu, the two had decided to spend their last hour or so together by sitting on the roof. Miu was sitting on the very peak of the building while Naruto decided to stretch himself out on the slope next to her.

"I don't wanna leave," the blonde girl said, staring up at the sky, just turning bright as the sun peeked over the horizon. "I'm happy here. I can play with you and we train together. Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because we both have different styles to learn," Naruto said. "The old man said he plans to hand down all of his techniques and knowledge of martial arts to you. Sure he'll teach me a few things when he gets back but you'll be the one who succeeds him."

"But why can't he train me here?"

"I overheard Akisame-sensei and Kensei-sensei talking about it a few days ago," Naruto sat up and faced his friend. "They said we'd distract each other too much. We'll spend so much time worrying about each other that we'll slack in our training and that isn't good. Besides, the old man promised to bring you back a couple years before I have to go back to Konohagakure so it's not like we'll never see each other again."

As Miu silently pondered her friend's words, Naruto was inwardly thanking those two for drilling proper logical thinking into his head. Finally, the young girl sighed. "Fine but I still don't like it."

Naruto laughed, watching as Miu pouted. "I don't either. I just accept it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." the boy rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in purple paper with a bright red bow.

"I got you something," he said, offering the box to Miu. The girl quickly grabbed the package and ripped through the paper like a cat would a package of catnip.

Inside she found a small hair-clip colored a burnt orange with a black Uzumaki swirl in the center. "I found it when I was exploring the ruins," Naruto explained. "I thought it would help remind you of me and that we would always be friends."

Miu smiled and wrapped her arms around the nervous blond, calming his fears of rejection with that simple gesture. The blonde girl quickly placed the clip in her hair, along with the two red ones she had as remnants of her mother. Now she had two things to remember her precious people by.

"I don't have anything to give you though," the girl suddenly became distraught. She had gotten such a nice gift but she didn't have anything to give him. Dawning realization struck the girl and she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Wait right here," she ordered and jumped down to the floor and ran into the house. A few minutes later she came running back out and jumped back up to sit next to Naruto.

"Grandpa gave this to me after he came back from one of his travels," she said, holding a small yin-yang pin. "I want you to hold onto this until I get back okay?"

Naruto nodded and attached the pin to the waist of his pants, since he had yet to don a shirt. "We'll keep these with us. We'll never lose them and we'll never forget each other."

The two hugged...just in time for the Elder to begin calling for them. They jumped down to find the masters gathered at the gates of the compound. Hayato had a bag slung over his shoulder and a smaller one held in his right hand, which he offered to Miu. The young girl took it and climbed onto the old man's back, peeking over his left shoulder.

"We better be off," Hayato said. "I'm trusting you all to make sure Naruto becomes a powerful disciple. Naruto, I expect you to train hard and not to complain. Your will is strong and your heart is pure. Never lose that, you remind me of myself so much when I was your age. This means I expect great things from you, don't let me down."

Naruto nodded. "You can count on me old man."

The masters chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. They were all eager to see just how far their disciple would grow under their tutelage. Hayato and Miu bid them all a final farewell before the old man turned and charged off into the horizon, leaving only a cloud of dust as evidence of his ever being there.

"Well then," Akisame said, getting the attention of the remaining inhabitants of the dojo. "Now that we've said our goodbyes, I believe it's time we gathered and began to plan out our young disciples training schedule. Every master suddenly became tense and Naruto could have sworn he saw their eyes glowing. "Let's go inside the dojo and I'll show you a plan I've been working on," the philosophical jujitsu master said, turning and walking toward said dojo with the others in tow.

Once inside, everyone sat down on the floor while Akisame pulled out a chalkboard from a nearby room. Once it was in front of the group, he took a piece of chalk and wrote _Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Kenpo, Weapons, and Shinobi _along the top part. Once that was done he turned and addressed his audience.

"Now, not only are we teaching young Naruto our separate styles of martial arts, we have also been tasked with teaching him shinobi skills. Now, Shigure and myself have the most experience in shinobi techniques, she spent some time learning amongst them and I've studied many of their arts during my days of traveling so we will take care of that. We must not only create a schedule where Naruto has enough time with each of us to master our skills, it must also include a physical workout section where we focus on his strength, speed and flexibility."

The masters nodded, agreeing with the man so far.

"Now, I realize we couldn't fit time in for every style every day. So I've come up with a small plan that we can use as a foundation to formulate the perfect schedule." Akisame turned back to the chalkboard and began to write.

"We will start every morning with a run around the island and then some strength exercises followed by some stretching. This will serve as his training from five until six-thirty, where he will break for breakfast. After breakfast he will train with one of the masters until eleven-thirty when we break for lunch. After lunch he will train with a different master until it is time for dinner at exactly seven. After dinner he will spend at least one hour studying the basic curriculum of the academy provided by the Hokage. Any questions?"

Sakaki was the first to raise his hand. "Yeah, who trains the gaki when?"

Akisame smiled and turned back to the chalkboard to begin writing a more detailed schedule.

Monday – Morning: Jujitsu; Afternoon: Kenpo

Tuesday – Morning: Karate; Afternoon: Muay Thai

Wednesday – Morning: Weapons; Afternoon: Muay Thai

Thursday – Morning: Karate; Afternoon: Kenpo

Friday – Morning: Jujitsu; Afternoon: Shinobi

Saturday – Shinobi/Weapons with Shigure and Akisame

Sunday – Strength, Endurance, Speed, Flexibility

"This way the training is in a constant cycle. It will keep his body from setting into a state of normalcy and keep it from adapting to the different parts of the body used for different arts. Sunday will be his day to fully focus on his body, no style work, just pure physical tor-training."

Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine. He could see a familiar look in his teachers' eyes that could only mean one thing...things were going to be interesting.

Akisame suddenly dispersed the tense atmosphere by clearing his throat. "Now, there is one last thing we must discuss. Tell me Naruto, what do you know of the beast known as the Kyuubi?"

**Timeskip (I bet you all thought I was going to go into that constantly redone part...nope)**

"Now, remember what I taught you," Kensei said to his disciple as his shadow clone interlocked his fingers behind the blonds head in a strong grip. "Apply the technique properly and your clone will be sent flying."

Naruto nodded and placed his right hand against the clones chin. A moment passed and then his right hand snapped up, grabbing his elbow and both arms pushed together. The clone was forced to let go and sent careening into the wall behind it.

"Well done," the master said. "Now for the next step."

The blond nodded and made a cross handsign with the index and middle fingers of each of his hands. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **The shout was followed by an explosion of smoke. When it cleared the room was filled with exact replicas of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kensei nodded. "Remember, if you mess up one time than you must start all over again." Naruto nodded and turned to face the first of many clones.

Kensei watched his disciple as he practiced his newest move, eyes trained to find any flaw in the execution. It was at this moment that Akisame approached his fellow master. "Kensei, there is a man named Hakubi in the living room requesting to meet with you."

"Uncle Hakubi? Did he say why he was here?"

"No, he simply said it was important he speak with you and asked me to bring you to him."

"No need," the master said, slipping his hands into his sleeves and turning to walk toward the house. "Keep an eye on our young disciple, I'll see what my uncle needs with me."

**To the living room:**

When Kensei stepped through the doorway, his gaze instantly fell on the man sitting at the table, a cup of green tea in his hands. The man was dressed in similar robes as the kenpo master and a pair of spectacles. Also like Kensei, the man sported a bald crown and mustache, but coupled it with a thick beard as well. "It's good to see you again Kensei," the man greeted his nephew, setting the tea down and standing to embrace the man. "How are you?"

"I've been well Uncle," Kensei responded while returning the embrace. "Why have you come so far from home?"

Hakubi chuckled and the two sat down. "Actually it was for a few reasons. Your wife asked me to check in on you when she heard I was passing this way so I took a small side-trip to see you."

"How is she?"

"She's doing surprisingly well, considering how you handed everything off to her and left so quickly. However, there's something you should know."

"What?"

Hakubi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the voice of a...young girl. "Uncle Hakubi! There's a weird giant man chasing me!"

Kensei's face went as white as a sheet of paper. "P-please tell me that's not who I think it is," he pleaded, only for his uncle to sigh.

"I'm sorry Kensei, but she would not take no for an answer." The moment the words left his mouth a pink blur came running through the doorway from the kitchen, followed closely by a laughing Apachai.

The blur stopped running, revealing itself to be a young girl around the same age as Naruto and dressed in a pink Chinese-styled dress. Her dark blue hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes were focused on the Muay Thai master as he stopped in front of her.

"Why did little girl run?" Apachai asked.

"Why are you chasing me?"

"Apachai was just trying to ask why you were here. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well next time just ask!" The girl sighed and turned to see her uncle staring at her, and Kensei trying to sneak out a nearby door. "And where do you think _you're _going papa?"

Her words froze the man mid-step and he turned to glance fearfully over his shoulder. "Well, Renka, why is my darling daughter so far from home?"

The girl continued to glare. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I know you want me to return home but I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I have a disciple here and I cannot leave him at such a crucial part of his training nor can I bring him with us if I were to leave."

Renka pouted and it looked like she was fit to explode, if Hakubi had not stepped in. "Perhaps I can help." Father and daughter turned to face the gently smiling man as he took another sip from his tea. "Kensei, you have had almost no interaction with your daughter in the recent years, including her training in the martial arts. What I suggest is a way to rectify that while still allowing you to spend your days here at Ryozanpaku. Let her stay here for half a year each year and the other half she will spend with her mother. You both get to train her and raise her while still going about life as you've been living for these past few years."

Kensei cupped his chin in his hand, thinking about his uncle's words. It was an interesting offer, but he was concerned about her traveling the Elemental Nations without some sort of guard. Sensing the possible reason for his hesitance, Hakubi decided to 'sweeten the deal.' "I will also have my very own disciples escort her during the trip between here and your home."

"Ah, how have those two been lately?"

"They are doing quite well, and I am quite confident in their skills as martial artists so the will be more than capable of protecting young Renka here."

Kensei sighed but nodded with a small smile. "I assume she already has the necessary supplies." Renka cheered while Hakubi's only response was to pull a single scroll from his sleeve and hand it over to his nephew. "Of course. Well Renka, since you're going to be staying for a while, how would you like to meet your fellow disciple?"

The girl happily nodded and fell in step with her father, but stopped when he turned to address Hakubi once more. "Will you be staying the night?"

"Goodness no," the man laughed as he finished off his tea and rose to his feet. "I was merely stopping by to pay a quick visit. I have more work to attend to elsewhere and I must be going."

Kensei nodded. "It was good to see you again, hopefully we'll meet again soon."

The old man nodded and turned to walk away as the father led his daughter out of the house and toward the dojo. _'I wonder how Naruto will react when I tell him he has to give his room to Renka.'_

Back in the dojo, a practicing Naruto sneezed, leaving him open for a clone to slam a knee into his gut. _'What was that?'_

"Too bad Naruto," Akisame's voice grabbed the blond's attention. "You'll have to start over."

"CRAP!"

**Timeskip 5 years:**

"Come on Naruto-kun can you at least try to keep up?" a thirteen-year-old Renka called back over her shoulder. Naruto was several yards behind her, trying his hardest to catch the daughter of his kenpo master as they ran through the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

Both children had grown in the three years since Renka had begun to stay at Ryozanpaku. They were now both taller than Kensei, with Naruto just a few inches taller than the navy-haired girl. The boy's golden hair had grown to the point it touched the center of his back and was tied back in a ponytail with two bangs hanging free to frame his face. He was dressed in a simple black muscle shirt, dark green pants similar to Kensei's and blue shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around his wrists just like Sakaki.

"You know I'm not as fast as you Renka-chan," he called out to his friend, who's only response was to look over his shoulder and stick her tongue out at him and say. "Then you better get faster or you'll never catch me!"

While not as tall as Naruto, Renka had grown into a pretty young girl in her own right. Her navy-blue hair was tied into an intricate braid and a bell hung behind each of her ears. Three strands of hair were free in the back, looking oddly similar to a cat's ears and tail and her bangs curved along the sides of her face, framing it quite nicely.

The young daughter of Kensei Ma put on a new burst of speed, leaving her fellow martial arts disciple to eat her dust. Naruto's lips curled into a broad grin as he slammed his feet into the ground, launching himself into the air to travel over the rooftops. The game was on, all that was left was to see which was the faster route. The one weaving through the wreckage on the ground or the one using the ruins to propel them farther.

Almost an hour later the two were sitting at the highest point in the ruins, the old skeleton of a tall tower in the center of the village, and watching the sun as began to set below the horizon and painted the sky with streams of red and orange. Renka was pouting while Naruto just laughed. "You cheated," she said, facing away from the boy who just chuckled.

"You never said I couldn't use the high road," he argued. "All you said was I had to either catch you or beat you to the tower and then took off running."

Renka seemed to become temporarily deaf so Naruto just shrugged and went back to watching the sunset. Meanwhile, Renka's thoughts were focused on the memory of something her mother said just before she had left for Ryozanpaku.

**Flashback:**

Renka and her mother were sitting at the diner table, enjoying their last meal together for the next six months. Renka's mother looked like an older version of the young girl and was wearing a sapphire blue dress with an emerald green dragon emblazoned onto the front. They had been discussing Kensei of all things, sharing embarrassing stories that could be used to blackmail the old man form time to time when the conversation had somehow taken a turn toward the other disciple staying at the dojo.

"Renka," her mother said, placing down her chopsticks. "You talk about this...Naruto a lot. Could it be my little girl has had her heart stolen already?"

"W-what?" a blushing Renka asked. "I do NOT like Naruto-kun that way!"

The matriarch of the Phoenix Alliance chuckled at her daughters antics, but when she spoke again there was a hint of seriousness under her playful smile. "Well, from what you told me the masters have raised him to be quite a respectable young man and a powerful martial artist. Remember Renka, one day you will have to inherit your father's and my place as the leader of the Alliance. When that time comes, wouldn't you want a good man by your side as well?"

**Flashback End:**

Her mother's words had been on the young girl's mind for quite a while and since arriving at the dojo earlier that month she had been watching Naruto. His determination and focus when training, the gentle way he cared for the animals that had made Ryozanpaku their home, and his playful side when he spent time with the child-like Apachai. All these and more she saw evidence of during her time with him, but there was one thing that irritated her.

Deciding her mother may have had a point, Renka had left hints to her thoughts in the occasional conversations the two would have but one thing always become totally obvious. Naruto was completely oblivious to the feelings of his childhood friend. She blamed him living with only grown men and a socially challenged teenage girl for that.

Realizing leaving subtle hints wouldn't work, Renka considered outright telling him, but before she could it occurred to her such an act could scare him off. Normally she was the type of girl who just went after she wanted, but she'd seen her father act like that and end up with shuriken and various other pointy objects being aimed at his person so she had learned restraint was sometimes in order.

While Renka pondered how best to act, she noticed Naruto had stretched out his hand and a small bird landed on his extended finger. "I'll never understand how you and Apachai do that," she said.

Naruto shrugged. "Apachai usually has a few of them follow me. He's always worried about me so he has a few of them keeping an eye on me in case something happens." The bird flew away and landed on a nearby tree next to another one and they began to sing. "He taught me how to understand them and I get along with the birds pretty well, I'm still learning how to get along with the bigger animals that live around here."

Renka was about to ask a question but stopped when Naruto whistled softly, calling the bird back to his hand and holding it out toward the girl. "You can pet him if you want," he offered. "Just be careful. A bird's body is actually pretty fragile."

The young kenpo practitioner nodded and carefully ran a finger along the bird's spine. This elicited a happy chirp from the creature and it began to rub its head along the tip of her finger, causing her to giggle at how adorable it was acting. She looked up to see Naruto smiling gently as yet another bird landed on his shoulder. This was the part of Naruto she considered herself lucky to see. The young man loved by the animals around him for his gentle and caring nature. He had the power and skill to destroy them, but it was tempered with discipline and genuine care for life that kept them safe while in his hands.

"Naruto-kun," she said, catching the young boy's attention. "You remember when I told you how papa is the leader of the Phoenix Alliance?" Naruto nodded. "Well, one day it will be me who will be in charge and...I was wondering...would you help me?"

"Help you how?"

"Just...promise me you'll stand by my side to help me lead the Phoenix Alliance," she pleaded.

Naruto smiled. "Of course I'll help you Renka-chan," he said, holding out his free hand and extending his pinky. "I'll even pinky promise."

Renka smiled and wrapped her own pinky around his. "Alright then, when the time comes we'll get married and lead the alliance together."

Naruto frowned. "What's that mean?"

The question made Renka laughed while Naruto just looked on in confusion. Poor oblivious blond. "Never mind, just promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

Unknown to the two young disciples, Kensei was leaning against a nearby wall, ero-magazine nowhere to be found. At his feet was curled a large wolf with fur as black as ebony with a splash of white on its chest. The wolf opened one eye and glanced up at the green-clad kenpo master. "Are you really okay with this?" it asked.

Kensei smiled softly as he turned his gaze to the sky above him. "Naruto is a good boy and will grow to be an even better man. I left the alliance in the very capable hands of my wife several years ago, but that does not mean I was not concerned over its future. Naruto and Renka both have the potential to become powerful and terrific leaders, all they need is time."

The wolf grunted and rose to its feet. "Regardless, it's about time I made him get back to the dojo, it's almost time for his training with Apachai."

Kensei chuckled. "I can see why you were the perfect partner for Naruto, Kokutan," he said. "He needs someone a little more responsible in his life."

Kokutan chuckled. "What are you talking about old man? I just want blondie to get stronger so we can have some awesome battles in the future!" The wolf leaped out and charged at Naruto, tackling him to ground and licking his face with his slobber-covered tongue.

An idle hand gripped the edge of the master's hat as a gentle breeze passed by, stirring the tails of his shirt and the leaves on the ground around him. "Cocky, rough and raring for a good fight. Maybe they're a good match after all. They're personalities are just different enough to make it interesting but similar enough to make them friends."

He turned and walked away, trusting his daughter was safe in the hands of his disciple and his partner.

In the branches of a tree not far from the tower, Shigure was sitting and watching the two children. A soft smile graced her features as she dropped from her perch and landed on the ground below. Her gaze briefly returned to the tower before drifting over to the peacefully napping wolf at the base of the tree she had just been using as a lookout point.

The wolf's fur was a sun-kissed gold and its ears twitched with each breath of air that passed through the trees. The kunoichi knelt down and gently shook the wolf awake, it opened its eyes to reveal a stunning shade of blue. "Shigure-chan," is said in a voice that was obviously female. "Is it time to go back now?"

Shigure nodded and wolf yawned, stretched and then stood. Once they were both ready, the two began to casually walk away back toward Ryozanpaku. "Hey, Shigure-chan."

"What is it...Kogane?"

"How come you don't spend as much time playing with Naruto-kun like Renka-chan does?"

Shigure glanced at her canine partner. "Does it matter?"

Kogane smirked and the her figure erupted in a burst of smoke. From the small cloud stepped a perfect copy of the pink-clad weapons master who hugged her partner from behind. "Of course...it matters. Naruto-kun is...your friend. Shouldn't you...spend time...with him?"

"Friend," Shigure muttered, shrugging off the playful wolf and continuing on the walk home. Kogane pouted and returned to her original form, quickly falling in step with the girl.

Later that day the masters and disciples had gathered around the dinner table. Kensei had prepared stir fry for the meal and it was just being dished out when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Well now, I see you're all doing well." Everyone turned to see Hayato Furinji standing in the doorway, smiling as he idly waved to his friends. "I'm glad to find you all in good health."

The Elder looked like he hadn't aged a day. He still wore the same green robes and his beard, if anything, had grown a little longer. Slung over his shoulder was his usual bag he kept his supplies in whenever he traveled. As the other masters rose to greet the man that had founded their home, a young girl stepped in behind him. The girl was the same age as Naruto and Renka with long blonde hair and was dressed in a red jacket over a purple leotard. Three hair clips held the long flowing curtain of hair from falling in front of her big blue eyes that widened when they fell on the male disciple who had just risen to greet her.

With a cry of joy the girl launched herself across the room and tackled her friend in a flying hug. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto spun as soon as she hit him, using her momentum to spin them all the way around and avoided falling to the floor. "Hey Miu-chan," he said, laughing at seeing the girl after so long. "How was your trip?"

"It was fun Naruto-kun, I've gotten a lot stronger now. What about you?"

"I've gotten pretty strong too. Why don't we have a spar soon?"

Before Miu could answer, a hand clamped down onto Naruto's shoulder and he heard Renka's voice in his ear. "Naruto-kun," she said. "Who's this?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, suddenly apprehensive from the tone his friend was using. "Renka-chan, this is Miu-chan, my friend and gramps' granddaughter. She's been my friend since I started living at the dojo."

"Miu-chan, this is Renka-chan. She's Kensei-sensei daughter and–"

"Naruto-kun's fiance," the girl interrupted, catching Naruto and Miu by surprise.

"Ho," the Elder said, drawing the children's attention. "I see you're already working on restoring your clan Naruto-kun. Good for you."

"Wait, what are you talking about," the poor boy was so lost he didn't have a single as to what was going on. "What's a fiance and what do you mean by restoring my clan gramps?"

"You didn't tell him?" The masters fidgeted. "Why not? It's only right that the boy knows what awaits him."

"We were planning on telling him when he turned fifteen," Akisame said. "We thought it would distract him in his training so we believed it a good idea to wait."

"Still, Elder just let the cat out of the bag so we might as well tell him," Kensei said.

Hayato nodded and turned to face the boy. "Naruto-kun, this land we are currently living in is known as Uzugakure, the home of the once great Uzumaki clan. You are the last of their bloodline, the last prince of Uzu."

Before Naruto could say anything he was cut off by Akisame. "As the last member of a clan it is prudent you be informed of certain...obligations you will be requested to perform when you return to Konoha. The most pressing is known as the Clan Restoration Act or CRA for short. The law states that as a last living male member, you will be required to take on multiple marriages, the least amount being four, in order to ensure the continuation of your heritage."

"...What?"

"Do you know what a wife is Naruto?" Kensei asked. Naruto shook his head. "Oh my, I think we might have focused to much on the physical part of your education."

"Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously. "Most of my time here is spent training. I'm usually training in my free time, most of the stuff that doesn't have to do with training I usually end up forgetting."

Akisame frowned, cupping his chin as he thought over his students words. "It seems we didn't focus as much on your schooling as I thought. Very well, Naruto your training schedule will be put on hold tomorrow. You will instead spend the day with me, we'll be working to get as much knowledge as possible into that head of yours so be ready."

Naruto nodded as the other masters finished their meal and continued to go about their daily routines, the girls seemed to be lost in a staring contest so the boy excused himself and left for the dojo. After the little housing issue with Renka starting to have his room, Naruto and the masters (mainly Akisame and Kensei) had fashioned an attic space at the top of the dojo for the boy to live in. It was reached from the outside by a piece of rope hanging from an extended beam and Naruto could pull the rope in if he wanted some privacy.

The room wasn't large or small, merely comfortable for one Naruto's size. A bed, a dresser and a desk made up most of the furniture, a chest at the foot of his bed held his few treasured belongings and a picture to Konohagakure went by the Sandaime along with one of the letters from Kaname.

With a sigh the blond lay down on his bed, tired from a long day of training and from he mental overload of finding out he was a PRINCE of all things. He was about to slip into quiet slumber, only for his eyes to shoot open when he heard someone opening the door.

It was Renka. The girl was dressed in a dark blue nightgown with hair falling loose around her shoulders.

"Renka, what are you doing here?" The young disciple asked, only for the girl to smile mischievously.

"It's the duties of a woman to make sure her fiance is alright," she said simply, sitting down next to his prone form.

"There's that word again," Naruto growled. "What does that mean?"

Renka giggled. "It means we're getting married silly." When Naruto remained silent she realized just how much her friend didn't know. "Remember that promise we made?" He nodded. "It means that okay?"

"Okay, but why are you in your nightgown?"

"There something wrong with wanting to spend time with my fiance?"

"You're gonna be using that line a lot aren't you?"

"Yep."

Outside the door, Kensei once more found himself listening to his daughter and future son-in-law. He smiled gently before stepping forward and dropping to the ground below. He began to walk away when he sensed Akisame walking up beside him. "It seems you approve of the union."

The master nodded. "Naruto is a good boy and will grow to become a remarkable young man. I could not choose a better man for my daughter."

The jujitsu master nodded. "I agree. But who do you think will become his other wives? Speaking of that, won't that cause a stir with the Phoenix Alliance, marrying someone from the outside?"

Kensei's face turned serious. "Should anyone other than my wife have an issue with their union they can take it up with me. As for who else, knowing that boy's luck it will be some very hot babes." The serious look vanished as fast as it came when he pulled out a camera. "I can't wait to see what happens."

Akisame chuckled. "You'll never change my old friend. How about a game of shogi before we retire for the night?"

"I'd be happy to."

**And Cut! **

**Wow, this one took me a bit to get it all put together. Alright, you've seen all but three years of Naruto's training. The next chapter will be the return to Konohagakure. The last three have a part that is vital for revealing what path Naruto will follow and that will be covered when he talks to Hiruzen.**

**But that's for later, tell me what y'all think and you've seen who the first of Naruto's new family is, but who else will it be?**

**Till next time, yurei king signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know it's pretty soon to publish another chapter but I had a sudden rush of inspiration and ended up writing this in like...a day. It's pretty much the return of Naruto to Konoha. Hope y'all enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Also, to all Kenichi fans, I have an important message after this chapter, please read.**

**On with the chapter:**

The gates of Konohagakure stood tall, casting their vast shadow in the afternoon sun. Just outside the gate sat two chunin guards, whittling the hours away with simple games like exchanging riddles and other silly games used to make a day pass faster. One of the guards had just voiced an interesting riddle when the other looked up to see a group of travelers coming toward them.

The group was small, only five people and two animals, but even a small group could be considered a threat. This is the very reason a team is assigned guard duty in the first place. The guards watched the travelers as they drew closer, taking in every detail they could.

The oldest in the group was a man of medium height with messy dark brown hair and a face set with sharply defined lines. His eyes were pale, seeming to closely resemble a member of the Hyuga clan, and a thin mustache adorned his upper lip. His clothing was a simple combination of white white and blue robes and he moved with a steady, fluid walk most commonly seen in an avid practitioner of martial arts.

Next to the man walked a beautiful young woman wearing a white trench coat over a pink short kimono that hugged her figure and displayed a small glimpse of cleavage and the chained mesh she wore underneath. Purple stockings covered her legs and she wore simple straw sandals on her feet. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail to leave her face, currently set with a neutral expression, unobstructed. Over her right shoulder the guards could see the hilt of a sword wrapped in bandages.

The two adults seemed completely at ease, but it was the three walking in front of them that drew an interest from the two gate guards.

The figure in the middle seemed to be male. They were judging mostly from his build. Broad shouldered and taller than the ones on either side of him, he walked with a calm and leisured pace. The top half of his face was hidden by the shadow cast form the hood of a coat that resembled the ones worn by young Inuzuka clan members, only black silver lining on the hood, cuffs and hem. The front of the jacket was open, showing a dark gray shirt underneath with black shinobi pants and black sandals.

On his left was a young girl hanging onto his arm while giggling and looking at the things around her with great interest. She had her navy blue hair tied in an intricate braid around her head with a bell hanging next to each ear. Her clothing consisted of a red, Chinese-styled dress that hugged her figure and stopped just below her thighs, showing off her smooth legs and...well-endowed figure.

On his right side walked a blond girl dressed in a red jacket over a white shirt and an orange miniskirt. Her figure, like the woman and the blue haired girl was also well-endowed and she was currently talking with her fellow teenagers.

In front of the group walked two wolves, side by side. One wolf's fur was the color of spun gold with sharp blue eyes that were alight with a spark of intelligence. A katana much like the one on the young woman's back was strapped diagonally across its own. The other was the color of obsidian with only a splash of white on its chest with eyes of dark purple. Like the other it had a weapon strapped to its back, a pair of folded fuma shuriken.

The group stopped at the gate and the guards set about the usual routine. "Please, state your names and reason for visiting Konohagakure," one of them asked while the other took the traveling visas each one held out.

"Akisame Koetsuji. I'm here to bring my student to join your forces, as per the agreement made between your Hokage and the Elder of our dojo. With me are Shigure Kousaka, Miu Furinji, Renka Ma and my disciple...Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy smiled and let his hood drop, showing long blond hair, eyes the color of a flawless sapphire and the three trademark whisker lines on each of his cheeks. "Hey guys, long time no see. How's guard duty?"

The guards couldn't believe their eyes. The scrawny prank master they remembered from so long ago had grown up and boy did he grow. He was as tall as Akisame easily and he carried himself so confidently. He had grown up quite a bit.

"We're doing good kid, where you been?"

"Training," he said, smirking.

The two chuckled. "Well, it's pretty late in the day. Hokage-sama will be pretty busy so you should probably wait until tomorrow morning before trying to meet with him. Until then we invite you to stay in one of the many hotels we have. Would you like an escort to one?"

"That would be appreciated," Akisame said.

The guard nodded and raised his hand, a silent signal for one of the many ANBU members watching the gate. With a quick shunshin an operative wearing a Neko mask appeared. "If you would follow me I will lead you to one of our hotels. Is their a specific one you have in mind?"

"Just a simple inn will do," the master answered. "We're not much for extravagance. As long as we have a comfortable place to rest our heads then it should be fine."

"I think I know the perfect place," Neko said, turning to walk down the street as the group fell in step with her. It wasn't long before they came to a place with a sign hanging out front with the symbol of leaves floating in the wind. "Welcome to The Dancing Leaf," she said. "You'll find the bed's are comfortable and the rooms affordable. The food is good and the company equally so."

Naruto's eyebrow rose and he chuckled. "You sound like you're a big fan of the place."

"Well, let's just say I know the owner," she said before bowing slightly. "Enjoy your stay in Konohagakure."

The group bowed again before entering. Once inside they were greeted with the smell of fresh cooked food and the laughter of the patrons as they ate and drank, relaxing after a work and stress-filled day. Behind a bar at the far end of the room stood a man with a bandana tied over the top of his head, covering his brown hair. He was dressed in the usual jonin attire for Konoha shinobi and he was chewing on a senbon needle while talking with a few customers while polishing a mug.

The group approached the bar and Akisame addressed the jonin. "Excuse me, I would like to rent a couple of rooms for myself and my friends here."

"Sure thing, welcome to the Dancing Leaf. My name's Genma and just give me a moment and I'll see what we got left open."

"I'm Akisame, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," Genma turned to a large book behind him and began looking through it. After a moment he opened a drawer and pulled out three keys. "Looks like you're in luck. We've got two, two-bed rooms and a single-bed room available. The two-beds have a connected bathroom so you won't have to share with someone you don't know."

"That will do nicely," the jujitsu master said.

"Alright then, who's staying in the single-bed room?"

"That would be me."

"Alright then, sign here," Genma pointed to a space in the book and Akisame placed his signature in the spot. "Now, I should have asked this earlier but are those pets or partners?" he asked, pointing to the two wolves, which were eyeing a piece of meat on a nearby table.

"Pets," Naruto said. The black wolf jerked around and bit the blond straight on the meaty rump. "OW! Geez, Kokutan! Can't you take a joke?" Kokutan growled and Naruto just laughed. "They're partners."

"Well then what room are they staying in and with whom?"

"Me and Renka-chan will take them," Naruto said, signing on the indicated line and writing the wolves'

names as well. "That leaves Miu-chan and Shigure-chan for the last room."

Genma nodded and closed the book. "Alright, we stop serving food at ten. Would any of you like your food delivered to you or are you planning to eat here?"

"I'll come back down in a little while," Akisame said.

"Can you have it delivered to our room?" Miu asked.

"Ours as well," Renka said.

"Alright then, enjoy your stay in the Dancing Leaf." The group headed for the staircase nearby and made their way to their rooms where each settled in their own way. Akisame simply placed his pack down and headed back down to acquire some food and tea. Miu set her things down and headed straight for the shower to clean off after the days of travel it took to get from Uzu to Konoha. Shigure, did just like she would at Ryozanpaku and stripped down to her loincloth and began to clean her sword. The wolf twins set their weapons down and crawled into the first bed take a nap while Renka sprawled herself out on the second one to wait for Miu to finish so she could freshen up as well. Finally there was Naruto...who opened a sealing scroll and unsealed a pair of worn trousers, some bandage wraps a towel and a water bottle.

"You're seriously going to train after we just got here?" Renka asked.

"You know me, I've always got to work off a little energy before I can relax," he answered, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over the chair a nearby desk. "Besides, I kinda want to see what the village is like after being gone for so long."

Renka watched her fiance as he changed, unabashedly letting her eyes drink in the powerful figure forged through rigorous training. "Well, I just want to relax. But don't stay out too long okay?"

Naruto chuckled as he draped the towel around his neck and walked over to sit on the bed and cup her cheek in his hand. "Don't fall asleep and I'll take you out to enjoy the village at night."

The kenpo practicing girl smirked before she reached up and grabbed both ends of the towel and pulled him in to plant a fleeting kiss on his lips. "No promises," she whispered, smirking at how red his face had turned. Tomatoes around the world would envy her fiance's face at that moment in time. "Now go work off that energy."

Naruto nodded and decided to leave via the window, jumping to a conveniently placed rooftop just slightly lower than where their room was. Once he was gone, Renka lay back and let her thoughts drift over how her relationship with Naruto had progressed since the day they made that promise to each other on that old ruined tower in Uzu.

**Flashback Begin:**

As promised Naruto had spent the next day cram studying with Akisame. After dinner had been served, the boy returned to his room to find Renka there, holding a shogi board. They spent the next hour playing, but Renka had noticed that Naruto was deeper in thought than he usually was when playing. She was about to voice her concern but he chose that moment to talk.

"Renka, are you sure you want to marry me?" he asked.

"Of course silly, that's why I made you promise."

Naruto looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers and there she saw something she'd never seen from him before. Fear. He seemed afraid of something and it worried her. "If that's true...I need to tell you something."

He spent the next hour telling her everything about his life before he was taken to Ryozanpaku. He told her about the Kyuubi sealed inside of her and how the village had treated him for it. By the time he was finished the girl was in tears. "Are you still sure you want to be with me?" he'd asked. Her answer had been to kiss him.

"You baka," she said. "Of course I do. I don't care about any of that! If you can go through that and still be like you are then I don't care."

That was a little too much for the boy and he broke down crying, letting out all the pain as he sobbed into Renka's shoulder. He had held her close that night, and she was there for him.

The next morning she had tried to hold his hand while around the others but he seemed uncomfortable. She tried hugging him later and the boy had all but fled to his next training session. Renka was getting angry and was about to hunt him down when her father chose that moment to intervene.

"Don't try to move so fast Renka," he said. "Keep in mind the boy's past. He was beaten and ridiculed since he was barely able to walk and after that the only thing he's known is us masters at the dojo and then you while sparing. He isn't used to openly showing affection and he doesn't know what to do. Just be patient with him, move slowly."

**Flashback End:**

The girl had pouted but acknowledged the truth of Kensei's words. Thus she decided to move slowly, showing small affections in public and getting Naruto comfortable being around her again. By the time he'd left with the master for a last year of training he'd gotten used to her hugs and when they walked he was fine with holding hands and letting her hang on his arm like she'd done when they were walking toward the gates.

Still, she worried sometimes that it would take more than just her own efforts to truly open Naruto's heart. She remembered the Elder saying he was going to be required to take on more than one wife, but could she really bring herself to share? How can someone really allow the person they've fallen for to love another? These were things she would have to answer for herself since she had no plan whatsoever of giving up on her Naruto-kun.

Just as she was thinking this Renka heard Miu calling out to her. "Renka! I'm done, it's your turn!"

The heiress to the Phoenix Alliance instantly jumped to her feet, grabbed her pack and removed a change of clothes. Giggling like a schoolgirl she ran for the bathroom, undressed and stepped into a warm cascade of water. The girl's worries seemed to wash away as the water washed over her body, taking with it three day's worth of sweat and grime from their time on the road. _'Whatever happens,' _she thought. _'I'll always have Naruto-kun beside me.'_

**With Naruto:**

The disciple of Ryozanpaku leaped over the rooftops of the village, following what vague details he remembered to get to the village training grounds. However, it quickly became clear to the young blond that he had no idea where they were anymore so he was forced to do what all men are reluctant to do...he had to ask for directions.

With a frustrated sigh Naruto dropped to the streets below and entered a small tea house. He paused long enough to find a waitress who wasn't tending to a customer at the moment and approached her. "Excuse me miss. I haven't been to the village in a long time and I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course sir," the waitress smiled kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me how to reach the training grounds?"

"Oh, of course. They're just west of here actually. Just take a left when you leave here and then just keep going until you see the hot springs. Once there you should see a path leading off into the trees and you'll be at the training grounds."

"Thank you very much," he said, smiling as he left He never noticed the young woman blushing as he turned to leave. Nor did he see the the young woman in a nearby booth watching him as she sipped her green tea. She was dressed in an orange leather jacket over a light blue sleeveless shirt that hugged her torso in a way that defined her endowed figure, along with a pair of shinobi pants that were designed to hug her legs without constricting her movement, a pair of blue sandals on her feet and brown gloves on her hands.

Her blue eyes, set in a face with mocha-colored skin, watched the boy as he departed from the tea house. Her messy brown hair, just long enough the back strands brushed the collar of her jacket, hung around her face, framing it and just hiding the small white bandage on her left cheek, just below the eye.

Once Naruto disappeared the girl finished off her tea and placed a few bills on the counter before getting up and walking away. As she stepped out into the street the sun caught on the metal of the headband she had wrapped around her neck with the symbol of the leaf with a spiral on it. Her eyes searched the crowd until they saw the blond jump up onto a nearby rooftop and began making his way toward the training grounds.

"So you're finally back," she muttered before she started walking through the crowd in the same direction as the martial artist. _'I've got a bone to pick with you, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Once at the training grounds the girl walked down the path until she came upon a peculiar site. Naruto was standing in the center of a training area while twenty copies of himself were surrounding him. "Alright," she heard him say. "First up is defense. I want you to attack me until I'm the only one left standing."

"Hai," the clones said, getting into a battle stance. The original breathed deeply before spreading his feet and raised his hands. Both parties froze for but a moment before the first clones rushed in. Two came from each side, one with a fierce shot with the right hand while another struck with a left kick.

Naruto's hands moved, his left hand slapping into the punching clones wrist, forcing it down and the clone to stumble and then it snapped up, clocking him in the chin and dispelling it. His right hand simply slapped the leg to the side and then chopped the clone in the side of the neck, causing it to dispel as well.

Like a starting bell had been rung the other clones attacked with a ferocity his audience found amazing. However, what amazed her even further was the fact that the original Naruto had not moved from where he was standing. As she watched it looked almost like the blond had formed a sort of shield around himself but she soon realized that there was no shield, it was his arms. The limbs moved independently of one another, creating an area where no attack could connect.

In time the last clone was taken out and Naruto stood alone once more, panting as a thin sheen of sweat covered the skin of his brow and bare torso. Calming his breathing once more the disciple brought his hands together in a familiar cross sign and said, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**In a burst of smoke twenty more clones were created and took the same stance as before, only this time, Naruto's stance was different.

The right side of his body shifted forward slightly with his right hand's palm facing upward and extended while his left hand was just below it. The brown-haired kunoichi heard him softly say **"Meotoude"** before jumping forward and unleashing a devastating attack on the first clone and the ones after it. She watched in amazement as he used either hand to attack in a moments notice, an attack changing fluidly into a defense in mere moments.

It wasn't long before the newest batch of doppelgangers was dealt with and once more he stood alone in the training grounds. "That felt good," he said before walking over to the towel and water bottle sitting on the ground nearby and picked them up. "Did you enjoy the show?" he called before looking over his shoulder to smirk at the exact spot the kunoichi was hiding.

For a moment the kunoichi froze before sighing and stepping out of the cover of the bushes. Naruto nodded to her and sat down next to a tree, leaning back against the rough bark and taking a drink. "How can I help you?"

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked. Naruto nodded and then had to dodge when the girl struck forward with a right jab. She struck out again and he jumped over it, placing his hands on her shoulders and using the leverage to flip over her.

"There a reason you're attacking me?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't recognize you. Can we make this quick, I promised I'd be back at the Dancing Leaf before night and it's getting late."

The girl's frown grew darker before she lashed out again but something was different. It looked like she was...throwing something? Naruto weaved around but he didn't hear anything impact behind him. _'What's going on,' _he thought. Deciding to test the waters he shot forward and jumped just as she fired again, twisting himself in the air and sending a sweeping kick to her torso, and that's when he saw it.

The kunoichi turned and raised her hands, a jo staff clutched firmly in her grip. His kick connected with a meaty THWACK and he was forced to dodge her counter attack. "So you're a staff wielder," he mused. "And a good one too. Did you teach yourself?"

"My grandfather taught me," she said. "And you do know me, you just seem to have forgotten my face." She shot forward again, bringing the staff down on his head, only for Naruto slap it to the side with a palm strike while another was aimed at her stomach. It was intercepted by her elbow while turned her body, using the force of his strike and adding it to her own momentum to bring the staff around, aiming it at his left leg. Naruto stopped the blow by lifting his foot and stomping down on the tip, forcing it down and his adversary off balance. He took advantage of the resulting stumble, grabbing her forward wrist, slipping his left shoulder under her arm while his right foot slipped back and pushed her's out from under her and then lifting while pulling on her arm, throwing her.

The girl refused to let her guard down, jerking her body to land on her feet and facing him once again, fists raised and ready for him to move. Except, Naruto didn't attack, instead he slipped his foot underneath her staff and used it to toss the weapon up into his hands. "This is a fine staff, it looks shorter than the ones I've trained with but it's still sturdy. Truly an exceptional weapon." He tossed the staff to the kunoichi, who caught it easily, and crossed his arms. "Now will you tell me why you've decided to attack me?"

"You really don't remember?" She asked.

"I think I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you," he answered, internally thanking his kenpo sensei for lessons on talking to women when he noticed her cheeks darken only slightly. "Will you please tell me your name?"

Instead of answering the girl twisted the ends of her staff, splitting it in two and slipping a piece up each of her sleeves before removing the glove on her right hand. Without hesitation she bit the pad of her thumb until she drew blood and made a quick series of handsigns and slammed her palm into the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

For a brief moment a seal array appeared on the ground before smoke erupted from beneath her palm. When it cleared Naruto saw a familiar sight. It was a Capuchin monkey dressed in a dark purple vest and dark green pants tied with a yellow sash.

"I know that monkey," he said. "That's the messenger who brought me letters from...Kaname-chan?" The girl nodded as the monkey jumped up onto her shoulder.

"**Kaname-sama, do you have a message to deliver?" **the monkey asked.

"No Arashi, I was just jogging an idiots memory," Kaname said, holding out a piece of candy for the little monkey.

"**Hello Naruto-sama," **Arashi called, waving to the stunned disciple. **"How are you?"**

"I've been good Arashi," he said, waving back. "It's good to see you again. And didn't I ask you to drop the sama? It makes me feel old."

The monkey just giggled before chomping down on the candy and nuzzling into Kaname's chin. The dark-skinned girl scratched under his chin before turning to stare at her old friend. "Three years and I received a total of five letters. Care to explain?"

Naruto grimaced. He'd had a feeling she'd call him on that. "I'm sorry Kaname-chan. The Elder came back and decided I needed to learn some of his techniques and took me out to some place he called the Dark Valley. I barely had enough time to catch food let alone write a letter. I told you that in one of letters I managed to actually write."

"Three years and five letters," Kaname said. "Seems like a little lacking even if you were so busy."

"Don't be mad Kaname-chan," Naruto pleaded. "I actually brought you something from Uzu as an apology."

Kaname's eyebrow rose as she watched Naruto unravel the bandages on his left wrist to show what looked like a small tattoo. The boy placed a finger against the mark and a small surge of chakra later left him holding a small red box. With slow, cautious steps in case she decided to attack again he walked forward and offered her the item. Her natural curiosity winning over her caution Kaname accepted the box and opened it.

Inside, sitting on a small purple pillow, was a golden chain necklace with a golden pendant in the shape of an eye with a small ruby as the pupil.

"I spent whatever free time I had during my training exploring the ruins near Ryozanpaku," Naruto explained. "I found this in what looked like an old noble's mansion. The clothes in the room I found it in looked like they were once pretty extravagant so I dug around and found this locked away in a safe. It was sheltered from the elements so all I really had to do was polish it and I thought you might like it."

Kaname opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a shout from the side of the clearing leading toward the village. "Hey moron!" The duo turned to see Kokutan walking towards them. "Renka sent me to get you. You been gone long enough now come on. We're supposed to be meeting the Hokage tomorrow remember?"

Naruto groaned. "Alright. I'll see you later Kaname-chan," he said, waving to the girl and running off toward the village.

Kaname waved back and began to walk off as well, still admiring the necklace in her hands. The soft smile slowly faded as she lifted a hand to gently touch the bandage on her cheek. _'I wish you would have written more,' _she thought. _'I really needed someone to talk to.'_

Forcing back those thoughts and the memories that came with them the genin continued to walk to the Sarutobi Clan compound. There she found her grandfather, Hiruzen, sitting at the table smoking his ever-present pipe. "Judging by the looks of that little box and the blush I don't have to tell you who's come back to the village," he mused, chuckling when the girl frowned.

"So you knew he was coming back?"

"Hayato sent me a messenger bird the day he and his little group set out for the village. Before you ask, I wanted to surprise you tomorrow when I invited them over for dinner. By the way, you look all sweaty and dusty, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Kaname felt her face heat up while the Sandaime couldn't help but laugh at how dark her face had gotten. The old man was forced to dodge the girl's staff. "Alright, now go get washed up for dinner."

The girl sighed at her perverted elder before going to do as she was told. She came down later in brown pants and a simple black short-sleeved shirt, her new necklace hanging around her neck. Hiruzen wisely chose to remain silent lest his grand-niece/adopted granddaughter choose to retaliate by exacting revenge on his precious Icha Icha collection. He still cursed the day Naruto had told her how to take advantage of his weakness in one of his letters.

As he and the rest of his family settled down to eat he couldn't help but wonder, not that the unpredictable blond ball of energy was back, just what was in store for Konohagakure?

**So, how was it? It was pretty much a filler between the end of his training and the meeting with Hiruzen (next chapter). Now, for those who don't know yet I've posted a poll on my profile regarding who I should pair Miu with. Please vote, the results will be posted with the next chapter so you might not have long to make your own opinion heard. (reviews don't count, you gotta vote on the pole)**

**Results of the previous pole: Should Ryuto live? **

**Our survey says: Yes, Ryuto aka Odin, will live and play an important role in the future.**

**Now, I am going to spare this moment to state a challenge and also go on a brief rant regarding a problem I've noticed with Kenichi fanfiction:**

**I state this challenge for any writer wishing to help a great potential series show new characteristics. Kenichi has several potential pairings but every time I find one that isn't focused on Miu or the rare few that involve Shigure, it either is just a pure sex scene and that's it. Wham bam thank you ma'am. That's all. I can write five scenarios right now and they'd probably turn some gears in people's heads. We've EXHAUSTED the Naruto fanfiction era and you know why? BECAUSE IT'S WAY TOO EASY! No offense to the writer, but you left the guy a BLANK SLATE for the entire series while the Uchiha is practically HANDED power of god-like proportions. Look at One Piece, so many different Devil Fruits and scenarios but I don't see them. Fairy Tail, oh Kami I could go on with Fairy Tail. Finally there's Kenichi, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Guy has a TON of potential plot lines bouncing around him and almost nobody is taking advantage. I mean, the plot bunnies went at it and multiplied around this guy but nobody has taken up the proverbial shotgun and went hunting.**

**Granted, I've read some good ones, but almost all are straight to the sex and while a steamy scene is entertaining we as readers need more than that. We need a story that grips at our minds and urges our imagination to build an image of the words on our computer screens. **

**Thus, I'm posting this. I will write five scenarios where Kenichi gets paired with someone OTHER THAN MIU! I will be posting these scenarios along with a one-shot first chapter for each one should anyone have the desire to take up this challenge. It will be listed as a Kenichi fanfiction with each chapter being a different pairing.**

**The fic will be titled **"Kenichi Pairing Challenges". **Should any be interested after reading this please send me a PM and I will provide details should you wish to write one.**

**This is FANFICTION people! Just because he's in love with Miu doesn't mean you can't find an alternate adventure for the young aspiring martial artist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay I just hit a road block and have only chipped away at it. I'll keep working on it but I have not and will never abandon my works here. Please just stick with me as I tunnel through this issue I'm having.**

The morning sun cast it's light through the open window of the room, illuminating the girl laying on the bed. Her dark blue hair had been taken out of its usual intricate braid and spread out around her like the blue rays of her own sun. The blankets covered the lower half of her body, revealing the dark green sleeveless shirt she had worn to bed.

Stirred by the sun's light Renka opened her eyes and sat up, stretching to get the blood flowing in her limbs again and wiping the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes. Once aware of her surroundings she turned to see her fiancé already up and in the process of getting dressed. Today he was dressed in a sleeveless gi top with the kanji for storm in blue on his back, black kenpo pants like his master, Kensei wore and blue sandals on his feet. He looked up from tying bandages around his hands and smiled at the young woman.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," he said, finishing up his left hand and walking over to sit at the end of the bed. "I was wondering when you'd get up."

"Why are you up so early Naruto-kun?"

"We have to meet with Hokage-jiji remember?"

"Actually the only one meeting him this morning will be me," a voice from the doorway spoke as the door opened to show Akisame standing there. "You and the girls will be meeting him tonight since he has been kind enough to offer us an invitation to dinner at the Sarutobi clan compound. He and I have important matters to discuss but you need not worry yourself. Enjoy your time before you begin working while you can."

Naruto nodded. "Then I guess we should be on our way then," he said, standing up and walking over to his pack.

"Indeed," the jujitsu master responded. "I should return in a few hours. We'll be gathering to leave for dinner at six. Be sure to dress nicely."

"Hai, sensei," the blond responded as he dug through his pack, fishing out a small summoning scroll wrapped in a green cloth. "I'll get some training in and then we can wander the village for a while." He untied the small thread keeping the scroll shut and unrolled it to until two seals were displayed, the black ink providing a stark contrast to the white parchment of the scroll.

A drop of blood and pulse of chakra later and Naruto was holding a pair of red gauntlets and a katana wrapped in bandages much like the one Shigure wore strapped to her back. He slipped the gauntlets onto his hands and then strapped the katana to his back, the hilt over his right shoulder. When he finished with that he grabbed a piece of black fabric and tied his blond hair back in a short ponytail, two bangs framing his face with a fringe of it coming to a point just above his eyebrows.

The disciple checked himself in the mirror and then turned to say goodbye only for Renka to leap from the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and her lips meeting his in a deep kiss. He froze for a moment, stunned by the act, and then she felt his hands snake around her waist and pull her close, molding her body against his own.

They would have stayed in that position had Kokutan not cleared his throat. "I know you two love birds are having a good time but we have to go. Kogane, I'm going with Naruto, you should stay here with the girls." The golden wolf nodded as the two partners stepped outside.

Renka pouted as the door closed. "Stupid flea bag," she mumbled. "Always budding in when it's just starting to get good."

"That's my twin for you," Kogane said, jumping down from the bed and rubbing against the girl's leg. "Now how about we stop worrying about them and get ourselves something to eat? Huh? What do you say?"

Renka laughed. "Nah, I'm going to catch up to Naruto and get some training in as well. Could you wake Miu and Shigure and tell them where we went. They may want to get in on this too."

"You got it!" The wolf quickly shot across the room and out the door in a flash of gold, eager to start her day. Renka spared one last glance out the window, and then got dressed herself. By the time a knock sounded on her door she had tied her hair in its usual style and was wearing her dress from the day before.

She answered the door to find Miu in a red jacket and purple leotard with sandals on her feet and Shigure standing in her usual dress. "Renka-chan are you ready?"

The Kenpo practitioner nodded and turned to the golden wolf. "Sniff 'em out."

Kogane nodded and stuck her nose to the ground. In seconds she had the desired scent and took off with the girls close behind, all of them eager for their own training as well.

In his office Hiruzen was just setting down the last piece of the morning's first batch of paperwork. Sighing in relief the man picked up his favorite clay pipe and lit his flavored tobacco, inhaling the smoke with a serene smile on his face...until the sound of a gentle knock on his door was heard.

"Hokage-sama," his secretary, Kasumi opened the door enough to slip her head through. "Akisame has arrived."

"Ah, yes send him in right away please," he said, sitting up and setting his pipe down, and folding his hands together on his desk as the master entered and stood before him.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," the jujitsu master said, bowing in respect.

"Good morning Akisame-san," he answered, nodding in return "I trust your travels were without issue."

"A small group of bandits attempted to hinder us but they were easily dealt with."

"I see. Tell me, how is Naruto-kun?"

Akisame sighed and sat in the chair across from the village leader. "He has chosen the path of the shinobi."

"I see."

"We explained to him the repercussions such a choice would be, that eventually he would be forced to take a life but he still stood by his choice." He smiled softly. "The boy can be quite stubborn once he's made up his mind."

"I am sorry my friend," Hiruzen said. "I know you had hoped he would retain the honor of a martial artist but in our world such a thing is impossible." He stood from his old leather chair and turned to face the window that made up his entire back wall. "Shinobi are not honorable. We lie, cheat and steal. We do whatever it takes to accomplish a mission because we have given our word and taken the payment. You could say that is our honor code, we keep our word."

"It pains me to hear such an honorable man as yourself say such things," Akisame commented, his gaze focused on the Hokage's back. "Perhaps a day will come when honor such as that of the samurai can be shared by the shinobi. That is a day I look forward to."

"And a day I will probably never live to see. But enough of this philosophy, let us share drinks and talk of things of a lighter nature."

Returning to his desk the old man pulled out a couple of saucers and a bottle of sake. "Now tell me, how are the other masters doing?"

"They're the same as always. The Elder always wanders, helping where he can and Sakaki is taking odd body guard request that comes now and then. Apachai has made friends with every beast residing within five miles of our little dojo and Kensei has been driving the Miu and Shigure crazy with his perverted antics."

"Ah yes, Miu. Tell me, how is the young girl doing?"

"She's matured into a fine young woman. Kind, strong, she is fiercely loyal to her friends and I believe she has feelings for my young disciple."

"And this Renka you wrote to me about, does she legitimately care for Naruto?"

"She would face an army just to see him smile," Akisame said. "No, that's not quite right. I think it's better to say both she and Miu would face the Kyuubi himself to protect that boy."

"Naruto told me he had explained that to them." A small smile graced the elder shinobi's face as he sipped from his saucer. "I feel proud that Naruto has found such precious people that do not shy away from him because of circumstances he could not control."

Akisame sipped from his own saucer and nodded. "Now, I believe we should get to the business. What is the current status on Naruto's lodgings?"

**With Naruto:**

Said martial artist had arrived with his fiance and friends in tow only to find the training ground occupied. A shinobi with long black hair and dressed in a white kimono was standing next to a kunoichi wearing a long-sleeved Chinese-styled shirt and green trousers were standing with their backs to them watching two blurs of green clash against each other at impressive speed.

Narrowing his eyes the blonde was able to distinguish that it was two males wearing matching green leotards with orange leg warmers and sporting identical hairstyles of a bowl cut. The older of the two also had a green jonin flak jacket and his headband had been tied around his waist. The younger one also had his headband around his waist and white bandages wrapped around his hands and forearms.

The group was turning to leave, not wanting to interrupt a spar, but the shinobi in the kimono glanced over his shoulder and addressed them. "Why are you here?"

"Just looking for a place to train," Naruto answered. "Would you happen to know where an empty training ground is?"

"You mistake my question," the shinobi turned fully to reveal a face set with a sharp chin and pupiless white eyes that glared at them suspiciously. "Maybe I should have asked why foreign shinobi are in Konohagakure?"

"I'm afraid that is our business," Naruto said, returning the glare with one of his own. "You have no right to invade my privacy."

"I say I do. I am a shinobi sworn to protect this village and you are a suspicious individual. Now answer my question or I shall make you."

The entire training ground had grown still at the shinobi's words. Even the green-clad sparing partners had stopped to observe what was going on. Naruto raised a singe golden eyebrow and smirked slightly. "You'll make me? What makes you think you can make me do anything?"

The shinobi, appearing to be possibly a year or two older than Naruto, spread his feet and raised his open-palmed hands to waist level. "I am a member of the Hyuuga clan. Our strength is second to none in Taijutsu and nothing can escape my Byakugan. Now answer my question."

_'A Hyuuga huh?' _Naruto thought, his eyes scanning the teen to determine his style. _'They rely on the Gentle Fist style. Formidable if used effectively but I've been needing a challenge anyway.'_

_**'Show him our power kit.'**_

_'I intend to.'_

"Maybe I'll tell you if you can beat me," he said, taking off his sword and gi and handing them to Renka. He stepped forward and began stretching. "So we having an actual match or do you want to just spar until one of us yields?"

"Trust me, you will yield long before a match would end."

"A spar it is then."

Before he could further comment Naruto was forced to move when the shinobi shot forward and jabbed with his right hand, fore and middle finger extended and aimed for his left shoulder. Naruto moved slightly to the right, just enough to miss and then stepped forward, driving his elbow into his opponent's sternum.

When he stumbled back Naruto pressed the advantage and stepped forward, both hands positioned in front of his chest with the palms facing outward and snapping forward to strike. **"Double Palm!"** The impact lifted the Hyuuga off of his feet and sent him rolling backwards but he used his momentum to push off the ground and land on his feet before charging in again.

Seeing he was being more cautious for retaliation Naruto pressed his advantage and lashed out with a blow to the face that was blocked by crossed arms and directed upwards. "Too slow," the shinobi said but was unable to strike back due to a twisting force slamming into his stomach and taking all the wind from his body. Sinking to his knees he barely heard the blonde mutter the name of the technique. **"Yamazuki."**

"Enough." Both teens looked up to find the elder shinobi had approached them. He turned to Naruto and nodded in greeting. "You have impressive talent for one so young," he complimented. "I am Might Guy, Konohagakure's Sublime Beast of Prey. May I have your names please?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the disciple answered with a bow. "This is Renka Ma, Miu Furinji and Shigure Kosaka. I'm returning from a training trip to the Ryozanpaku dojo and these are friends I've made during my time away."

"Well then welcome home Naruto-kun," Guy said, smiling and giving him the nice guy pose. The sun reflected off of his teeth like they were mirrors, temporarily blinding the martial artists. "Those techniques you used against Neji were very diverse in their movement, what style do you use?"

"I practice what my masters called mixed martial arts," Naruto explained. "The double palm is a techniques used by Kenpo users and the Yamazuki is a Karate move."

"Highly effective, yet you held back enough not to cause any lasting damage," Guy observed, seeing his student stand and brush himself off. "Neji, you must focus more on flowing with your opponent like your style intended. Stop going for the one-hit kill and use your skills to your advantage."

"Tch. I was simply fated to lose this match," Neji responded, glaring at Naruto. "Make no mistake fate will be with me the next time we fight Uzumaki."

"You claim to know fate's course yet you seemingly defy it as well. From what I've heard of the Hyuuga their pride is in deed quite high and they've earned the right to have such pride...but you carry it that single step too far and have replaced pride with arrogance." Naruto turned to walk away but suddenly spun around again in time for his hand to wrap around Neji's strike aimed at his shoulder and then his free hand shot forward to slam into his stomach once more, the force of the blow folding his body around the fist. "Your eyes may grant impressive sight to your clan but to me you're nothing but a blind fool who can't revel in the beauty that surrounds you."

Naruto let the prideful Hyuuga drop to the ground and then turned to search for an empty training ground. His anger had stirred and he needed to work off some aggression before it came time to meet with Hiruzen and Kaname for dinner.

**Okay, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get this one going. I've been battling a block for a while now but I managed to squeeze out a brief battle and let you all know what path Naruto has chosen. I know I made Neji a bit of an ass but keep in mind he was already one prior to Naruto laying him out and since they've grown to be sixteen and seventeen respectively he hasn't changed and would most likely have gotten worse.**

**I'll be having them meet up again and Naruto will not only hear Neji's story but he'll also tear his fate logic to pieces, stomp on it, light it on fire and flush the ashes down the toilet. **

**Sorry again for the delay but at least I gave a little more insight into Naruto's abilities. I'd say he's on a level that's above a disciple but he is still far from being a master. **

**Anyway, hopefully I'll get struck with inspiration soon so please be patient with me and don't think I've abandoned this.**

**Yurei King signing out!**


End file.
